


The Jealous Knight

by jhoom, profound-boning (farawaystardust)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Jimmy, Bottoming from the Top, Butt Plugs, Castiel and Jimmy Novak Are Twins, Castiel/Jimmy/Everyone, Charlie/Gilda/Dorothy, Come Eating, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom Castiel, Dom Meg, Dragon Impala, Dragon Trainer Dean - Freeform, Exhibitionism, Explicit Consent, Face-Fucking, Facials, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hair-pulling, Jealous Dean, Knight Dean, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mage Sam, Magic Lube, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation, Multi, Nipple Play, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Older Cain, Polyamory, Prince Castiel, Prince Jimmy, Riding, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Slurs, Sub Dean, Sub Jimmy, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Cain, Top Castiel, Twincest, Vaginal Sex, Vague mention of underage - Freeform, prior Dean/Benny, prior Dean/Cassie, vaguely medieval
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoom/pseuds/jhoom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/farawaystardust/pseuds/profound-boning
Summary: All his life Dean’s been a dragon trainer, but necessity forces him to accept a new job as personal guard to Princes Castiel and Jimmy. It’s not all bad though: the pay and benefits are great, he still has time to spend with his dragon Impala and brother Sam, and he’s been friends with the twins for years. When Dean learns that the twins are actually together, well, that’s when things start to get interesting.Aside from being in a relationship, the twins also have a friendly rivalry going. Every time foreign nobles and dignitaries come to visit, they compete to see who can seduce them first. Which is fine, it’s none of Dean’s business anyway. He’s certainly not jealous. Of course not. Okay, maybe a little.Once the twins realize Dean returns their interest in him, they can abandon the competition and the solution for their pining becomes obvious: seduce Dean Winchester.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This was created for the Dean/Cas/Jimmy Big Bang and we're so excited to finally share it with you! Many thanks to our artist [unforth](http://unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com/) and our beta [Ami Rose](http://amirosebooks.tumblr.com/)!

A bard plucks at his lyre, testing the tune and fiddling with the strings until he gets it just right. His audience—a young girl no more than sixteen and two boys a few years older—is growing impatient, so the bard plucks the magical strings enough to conjure the image of dancing bear to amuse them. There’s no rushing a good story, and this is no exception.

The dancing bear takes a bow and then fades into the air just as the bard clears his throat. 

“Ready?” he asks and the youths nod. “Once upon a time, there was a kingdom—”

“Really?” sighs one of the boys. “You’re telling us a fairy tale? A _children’s_ story?”

“You want to hear the story or you want to whine about the story?” the bard asks with feigned annoyance. He’s well aware of how the story sounds at first, but he knows these children in particular will find some amusement in it. “This is a tale of a jealous knight. A knight who fell for two handsome princes, despite knowing better than to love those he was meant to guard and protect, those he’d befriended long ago and would never see him as more than a knight. An orphaned knight with a dragon and two princes to guard. Two princes known for seduction and not for love… Does this sound like something you’d be interested in?”

The girl’s look is pensive, almost as though she’s caught onto the bard’s game, but the boys’ eyes light up with interest.

“I suppose we could listen…”

 _“Good._ Now, no more interruptions.” The bard repositions his lyre and starts again. “Once upon a time, there was a kingdom, strong and prosperous, and with an overabundance of princes and princesses. The youngest two were notorious for the games they played with all who visited court, wooing and seducing each and every one of them in turn, much to the eldest prince’s irritation.”

As he speaks and plays his lyre, the magic imbued in the instrument calls forth the people he describes. A king stands to the side, surrounded by his children. Two princes step forth, eyes glowing blue and circlets sparkling as they bow for the youths. The figures are no more than a few inches tall, and the boys duck down to inspect them better. The girl raises her eyebrows in question but says nothing.

“The knight was a friend of the princes,” the bard continues, another form appearing in front of them. A man with green eyes and a simple garb which transforms to knightly armor. A dragon appears with him, ducking under his legs and comically tossing him onto her back. “He was a friend of the princes, was blissfully unaware of his friends’ games of seduction, and blissfully unaware of how much they truly meant to him. He was a simple man with simple aspirations. He wanted to become a dragon trainer like his father, to teach others how to fly and fight from a dragon’s back and not worry about the affairs of princes.”

“Well,” interrupts the girl, clearly more astute than her brothers. “What made him change his mind? Why did he give up his plans and instead become a royal guard?”

“I’m very glad you asked, my lady. Fate is often cruel, and had other plans for the would-be dragon trainer turned knight. We start our story on a dark and gloomy day at a funeral…”


	2. Prologue

Dean stands at the edge of the fresh grave, feet so close to the fresh mound of dirt that he could stretch out and toe it. The day was fitfully dreary, gray clouds threatening rain, and unseasonably cool. His father had died only two days ago and the funeral rites were done as quickly and economically as they could manage; John Winchester hadn’t been a rich man, but he deserved a proper burial in his family’s plot. 

The funeral itself had been sparsely attended. John hadn’t boasted many friends, especially later in life once his drinking had taken over, and many are now estranged from the Winchesters. Dean and Sam were there, of course, as was Bobby and Father Jim and a few of the other dragon trainers John still worked with, but other than that there’d been no one. 

Even Dean’s friends, Princes Castiel and Jimmy, weren’t in attendance despite having known John for years. Only that morning, Dean had gotten word that the twins wouldn’t be able to attend because of issues with their bodyguard. He appreciates that they wanted to come, though he suspects that had more to do with wanting to support him than out of respect for his father. Not that he blames them; John had been an attentive tutor when he first started teaching the twins to ride dragons, but of late he hadn’t been pleasant company to anyone.

Impala lifts her head and huffs in annoyance at Dean, her green eyes turning red and smoke flaring from her nostrils. Her long neck is curled protectively around John’s headstone, her tail wrapped around a nearby tree. If she were still a pup, she’d be mostly hidden behind the stone grave marker, but she’s long outgrown the ability to hide in plain sight. She’s easily the size of an elephant and looks even larger when her wings are outstretched. Now, though, she’s squeezed into the small space between rows of graves; her body tucked between John’s and Mary’s final resting places. Her massive form heaves with each doleful sigh, wings shifting restlessly, and all her efforts to remain small do nothing more than highlight just how big she really is.

The effect is adorable if not a little comical.

“What?” Dean asks defensively. Impala snorts and the barest flicker of flames shoot out from her snout. Dragons can’t read minds, but they do form strong bonds with their human caretakers; so while Impala has no idea what Dean was thinking, she clearly picked up on the dark trend in his thoughts. “He wasn’t perfect. I’m allowed to remember that.”

Impala growls slightly, but lays her head back down. She’s the only mourner left besides Dean, Sam and the others having left to give Dean the time and space he craves to think, and she’s more forlorn than Dean feels. John’s death was by no means a surprise, but for all the dragon’s intuition, she seems the most affected by the loss. Dean chalks it up to her being so ‘other’ even though she’s a part of the family; she couldn’t have known John’s drinking and his general ill health would eventually be his ruin. 

In all honesty, Dean’s relieved. Watching John's body and mind slowly deteriorate over years of abusing hard liquor was not a joyful experience. He’d spent all of his free time over the past several months trying to make his dad comfortable, discussing their options with his brother Sam and a healer from the palace, to no avail. He misses his father, but Dean’s known for years this was inevitable. Now he and Sam can move on and start rebuilding their lives without the shadow of their father’s grief getting in the way.

“I should head back,” Dean says to Impala. She blinks in response, a clear sign she intends to stay longer. “Don’t stay out too late,” he warns. “It’s going to rain, and I don’t want you missing dinner, okay?”

She shrugs indifferently; the human gesture looks bizarre if not frightening on a dragon, but the message is clear. Dean pats her black scales as he walks by her, and she lets out a purr at the contact. He also pauses to rest his hand on Mary’s tombstone for a moment, a silent remembrance. She’ll likely stay and guard John’s grave for the night at least. Dean makes a mental note to have food ready for her in her stable; if she’s not back by tomorrow morning, he’ll have to come feed her here.

The cemetery is at the outskirts of town. Dean passes a few other mourners on his way back. He nods to them in greeting if they catch each other’s eye, but mostly they ignore him. Perhaps that’s what allows him to be so easily taken by surprise as he steps through the gates and turns onto the road.

“Oof!” He cries out as his back hits the stone wall. His head is throbbing and spots crowd his vision for a moment. He blinks a few times and finally the world comes back into focus. 

A man has Dean pinned to the cemetery wall, a scowl firmly in place. A few others are nearby. Together they form a semicircle around him that effectively keeps him from escaping and others from seeing what’s going on.

Great. Exactly the sort of thing he needs today.

“You John’s boy?” asks one of the men to his left.

“One of them, yeah,” he snaps. “What do you assholes want?”

“Only what’s owed us. See, your father was a little loose with his gold. Spent more than he earned. Never seen a man so hell bent on drinking and gambling himself to an early grave. Hear he finally succeeded.”

Dean grinds his teeth together. “I’m guessing you’re not here to pay your last respects.”

“Not quite. Your father owed us a hefty sum. A sum we expect to get in full, whether from you or that other Winchester boy.”

Protectiveness for Sam flares inside him at the same time as anger for father. His father’s dead, though; he knows all too well his anger is useless, so instead Dean focuses on keeping Sam out of this. “How much?”

“Two thousand gold coins. With interest.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” That is… that is _far_ more than Dean can afford. They have some savings, but they’re set aside for Sam’s studies to become a mage and to provide for Impala. He makes a decent living as a dragon trainer, but there’s simply no way he can come up with that much money. It would take him _years._ “I can’t pay that.”

“I’m sure a man as resourceful as you can.” The man pulls out a knife and edges closer. “I’m sure there are a few pieces we could take from you and your brother that we could use as collateral…” He takes a step forward menacingly, brandishing the knife and eyeing Dean’s ear.

Before he can get too close, there’s a loud roar from the other side of cemetery. His attackers are confused by the noise, but Dean would recognize Impala anywhere. He takes advantage of their distraction, pushing away the man holding him in place and punching him squarely in the jaw. Next he goes for the man with the knife, knocking the blade aside before throwing him into two of the other men. Dean’s fully prepared to finish kicking their asses, but they stumble away and are gone before Dean can do anything else.

Impala pokes her head out of the gate, eyes completely red and steam hissing out with each breath. 

“It’s okay, Baby, I’m fine.” He stares in the direction the debt collectors ran off and sighs. “Sorta.”

The men may be gone, but their message is clear. He needs to get them their money as soon as possible or there’ll be trouble. If it were just a matter of himself, Dean might be will to risk it, but there’s no way he’s letting this affect Sam. He’ll figure it out on his own. 

Somehow.

Dean frets about it the whole walk back to the family cottage. Luckily, tonight Sam is visiting his friend and classmate Kevin Tran at his mother’s home across town. He’s pretty sure Sam would take one look at Dean’s busted knuckles and know something bad had happened. While he appreciates his brother’s concern, Dean is determined to handle this on his own.

He doesn’t want Sam to have to work, too. He should focus on his studies; soon enough he’ll be with a mentor and possibly focusing on a particular speciality or whatever the mages call it. Dean doesn’t have any aversion to spellwork, but something between his brain and his body just doesn’t agree, and as a result he can hardly produce the simplest potions or spells. 

What Dean _can_ do is ride dragons; he and Impala were practically raised together, and now she’s practically an extension of himself. From the time he was a little boy at John’s knee, he’s been watching them, riding them, communicating with them, and later training them. He’s broken in countless dragons, prepared them to bear soldiers and taught those soldiers how to ride effectively. He’s _good_ at it. In truth, it's the _only_ thing he's good at and it’s the only career he ever sought, but it’s not sustainable if he’s the sole breadwinner. Not with this debt hanging over them. 

Not for the first time, Dean wishes for his mother’s guidance.

When he returns home, he kicks off his muddy boots and slumps into a chair. What is he going to do? The have nothing of value to sell (and he suspects his father would have already sold such things if they did) and there’s no way Dean can ask for _that large_ an advance in his wages. The only other option was—

Dean cuts that thought off right there. He isn’t desperate enough to ask for the twins’ help. It would be unfair of him to ask his _any_ of his friends to lend him the money, but the twins especially. Friends or not, it would feel like he’s using them for their wealth and position, and he doesn’t want that mucking up his relationship with them. He’ll just have to find another way.

\- ♔ - ♔ - ♔ -

Dean spends a few days brooding about it. Sam does in fact ask about Dean’s sour mood and the cuts on his hand, and Dean does his best to downplay the situation. His brother’s obviously concerned, but he defers to Dean when he says he’ll handle it. 

At least someone’s buying into his false bravado. Dean’s not nearly so confident. 

It’s now his nightly routine to stare into the fireplace and wonder just what the hell his father’s gotten them into. And more importantly, how to get out of it.

A knock at the door rouses him from his thoughts, and he is pleasantly surprised to welcome Cas and Jimmy into his home.

To the country at large, these men are princes Castiel Stephen and Emmanuel James Novak, mages, ambassadors, sons of King Charles of the Kingdom of Kansas. But as soon as they step through the doors to Dean’s cottage, they’re just the two nerds who were scared to get on a dragon at their first lesson.

John had been brought into the service of the royal family shortly after he and his young sons moved from the town of Lawrence into the capital city of Lebanon. His prowess with dragon riding and training made him an asset to the royal army, and the royal family in turn was able to support the Winchesters in the wake of Mary’s death. Dean always wished he could remember more of her, recalling little more than her long golden hair and her love of flowers. She had been teaching him to read and write when she died, telling him stories and taking him for long rides on Impala, who had always been loyal to Mary.

Mary had purchased the dragon’s egg while she was still pregnant, and Impala hatched right before Dean’s birth. This lead to some confusion for Dean who couldn’t quite get his mouth to say “Impala,” but since mama called them both Baby, he decided to use that instead. Eventually John stopped trying to get Dean to call her Impala, and just let him call her Baby. As soon as Dean was big enough to sit up in her saddle, John gave him lessons on riding solo and basic defensive maneuvers.

When he was seven years old, Dean (and Baby) got to go to the palace with John to practice some more. Dean remembers feeling ecstatic, _finally_ Daddy was going to let him ride where the grown up soldiers practice!

_But the two boys who were in the training field when John and Dean arrived did not appear to be as enthusiastic. They looked about his age and exactly identical to one another, from their tall black boots to their large blue eyes. In their dark brown hair they wore a piece of jewelry like a big necklace, made of silver and pretty stones. John told Dean that the twins are named Castiel and Emmanuel, but then the one with a green gem on his forehead made a disgruntled noise._

_“Please, sir, I go by James.” If John was taken aback, he didn’t show it._

_“Of course, your Highness. Say hello, Dean.”_

_“What’s that thing?” Dean pointed to his own forehead._

_“Dean—”_

_“It’s a small crown, called a cir-ca-let,” responded the other twin, sounding out the complicated word. That meant Castiel was the one with a blue stone; that was the only way Dean could tell them apart for months. Dean looked at both of them appraisingly._

_“My brother’s just a little baby. You’re lucky that you’re both big.”_

_“Our other brothers are even bigger than us, though. And our sisters.” James’s nose scrunched up in displeasure._

_“Oh, well that’s stupid. Are you seven?” The twins nodded. “Maybe we can all play later,” Dean said. John, amused by the whole exchange, intervened._

_“Yes playing later is fine, but now we will have our first dragon riding lesson, won’t we boys?”_

_Dean grinned broadly and went over to where Baby was rolling around. Her normally jet black scales appeared speckled with brown dirt and bits of green grass, and it made Dean laugh. At the noise, Baby turned her neck and head to look at him, forked pink tongue lolling out of her open mouth. What a goofball. Already the size of a stallion and she still acts like a hatchling. Dean’d glanced over his shoulder at that point to see the twins looking petrified._

_“Aw she’s not scary,” he promised, rubbing her exposed belly. “She loves to play. And I’ve been riding her for a long time.”_

_“Yes Dean, but the princes haven’t ridden on a dragon before. We’re going to help them.” John collected the two adequately small dragons who were waiting in their pens, and helped Castiel and James take their first flight._

Despite their initial fear, the twins proved to be decent riders and good companions for Dean, whose brother Sammy was too much of a baby to play all of the games he wanted to play. It was nice to spend time with boys his own age, stealing sweets from the kitchens, dueling with makeshift swords, and hiding in the library from Cas and Jimmy’s tutors. Over time, the twins became skilled mages as well as negotiators and royal ambassadors on behalf of Kansas, and Dean got to see the princes grow from cute little boys into handsome young men, seemingly without an awkward phase. They simply transitioned from round faced and long limbed to tall and broad with healthy tanned skin. The hair and the eyes remained the same though. And the ability to make Dean laugh and drink more ale than he'd said he would.

So when the princes cross the threshold into Dean and Sam’s modest cottage, they are not really “rulers and subject” anymore, but rather best friends with more than a decade of fond memories.

Jimmy approaches first to wrap Dean in a rare hug. “I’m so sorry Dean, really. I know you kind of saw it coming, but…”

“Yeah.” Dean swallows around the lump in his throat and pats Jimmy’s shoulder blade. His eyes flicker to Castiel’s silhouette shutting the door behind them and turning to face Dean and his brother. His face, too, is drawn and sad. He’d missed their support at the funeral, and is glad to see them now. In truth he’d longed for the comfort of their company, but his own issues had made him unable to seek them out himself. 

When Jimmy releases him, Dean doesn’t hesitate to extend an arm towards Cas, pulling the other twin into a hug. Cas says nothing, only pets a hand through Dean’s light hair and, as he steps away, squeezes Dean’s shoulder reassuringly.

Dean sits heavily at the kitchen table and Cas and Jimmy follow suit. The twins share a look before Cas speaks up.

“We wanted to ask you about something, Dean,” he says gently. “Sam’s been a bit worried about you, you see. Jimmy and I heard about those _vile_ men,” Cas grits his teeth with rage. Jimmy looks about the same. “The… _collectors._ Did you know? About—?”

“I mean, I _knew_ my dad liked his liquor and his gambling,” Dean cuts in. “I knew he probably spent more than he ever earned on it. But I didn’t know it was _that much._ Or that they’d come after me and try to assault me over it,” he addresses the wood grain miserably.

“That’s the second reason we’re here, actually.” Jimmy rests a hand on Dean’s forearm. “The first reason being that the men responsible for your assault will be punished as such. Debt collection is one thing, but assault and threats are a different matter. So don’t worry about that _or_ the money.” Jimmy squeezes his arm and smiles. “We’ll help you.”

“…What?”

“It’s no big deal,” Jimmy assures him. “Either we could pay them directly or we could give the sum to you. In coins, yes?”

Dean looks between both twins. “Are you being serious right now?”

Misunderstanding Dean’s angry tone, Cas is quick to add, “We’re just trying to help.”

“I don’t want your help!” He smacks the table forcefully. “Not like that. You can’t—you can’t just toss your money at me and I’ll pick it up like a dog picks up treats. No way.”

“Dean, be reasonable—”

“I have been earning a wage since before I hit puberty. I’ve worked for every cent that I’ve spent in my life. I don’t do handouts.”

“But—”

“I think you should go.” Dean folds his arms across his chest and looks away from Cas and Jimmy’s identical blue gazes.

Even though he knows rejecting their offer is the right thing to do, he feels guilty for the hurt on their faces. His eyes feel misty with the combination of anger and his own hurt, but he can’t help feeling guilty, too.

When the door swings shut behind them, Dean slumps into his chair. The princes, for all of their positive qualities, do not have the same ideas about money that Dean does. He cannot just accept free money, no matter who it comes from. On the other hand, he’s just kicked out the two people he cherishes most after Sam. They’d come to offer support and he turned them away over a petty squabble. The empty cottage creaks and settles around him, and Dean feels desolate along with it.

\- ♔ - ♔ - ♔ -

Three days later, Dean is being summoned from his work with the King’s army to a meeting with the man himself. The round table Charles currently occupies suits the great room, dark mahogany against cream stationery and even a few small plates. Gabriel, the head of the kitchen, has obviously been up here delivering snacks to the King and his council.

But Charles’s advisors are not present for this meeting. Instead Dean is seated between Cas and Jimmy, both dressed in fine dark blue waistcoats. Dean self-consciously picks at the rough leather of his riding pants, the spun wool of his shirts, leather gloves tucked into his pocket.

“First, Dean, I would like to offer you my condolences on the passing of your father,” Charles intones. Dean tilts his head in acknowledgement.

“I thank you, sire,” he replies sincerely. “But Castiel and James said you had a business matter to discuss with me.”

“Indeed,” Charles smiles warmly at him. Many people, including Dean, hold the King in high esteem as a good and fair ruler, if a bit stoic and a little odd. However, Dean will always remember the laughing and encouragement Charles provided to their antics when Dean and the twins were still running around in shortpants. “Your father had an important job here in the palace. He served my guard for many years, and he helped future generations understand how to ride dragons. And you yourself have been taking on more and more of this responsibility as you have grown. You are obviously capable; you demonstrate the compassion to work with both dragon and soldier, and I do not wish to part you from this noble profession if that is where you truly desire to be.

“However,” Charles continues. “My sons are in need of personal guardianship.” Dean blinks, surprised. “Uriel has finally taken his retirement after many years of service to this kingdom, and my father’s before.” Charles’s face turns sympathetic. “I know your father had debts, Dean.” Dean swallows, wishing he could look away, uncomfortable with publicizing his father’s bad habits. “If you were to watch over Castiel and Emmanuel, you would be paid handsomely. We would make sure Sam’s schooling is paid for on top of the debts.”

“This conversation again?” Dean momentarily forgets himself and looks between the twins angrily. “Seriously, guys, you can’t just throw money on this. I need to work off his debts just like anyone else would. I don’t get to use my friendship with royalty to make them disappear.”

“Dean,” Charles interjects firmly. Dean ducks his head at the admonishment. “I am aware of what’s already been said on this subject. Hear my words now: I am offering you a job. One that requires hard work and dedication. We would compensate you as any other employer would, including an upfront bonus to ease the transition. You will be given comfortable living quarters, but you are welcome to spend any of your free time in your own home. You would also be provided food from our kitchens, and I know how you adore Gabriel’s cooking. You would not be able to train the dragons any longer, which is why I know this will be a difficult decision. But in exchange for that job, you could have a different one. I should think that with the lasting friendship you three share this job could also be rewarding and, well, fun.”

Dean flounders for something to say. His gut says to politely decline and cool off so he doesn't get upset thinking this is another handout. Then again, it's still a _job._ Not just a handout. Maybe?

Charles smiles kindly at Dean. “Just think about it. You’ve been a friend to my sons for some time, and a man of your aptitude, skill, and loyalty would not be unappreciated around here.” The validation is unexpected but nice to hear. Dean feels himself smile in response, despite his hesitation about the offer.

Dean is permitted to stand once the King does, and when he gets to his feet he bows before shaking the hand Charles offers him. He nods at Cas and Jimmy and exits the room. He takes the shortest route through the castle, putting himself back outside and into the fresh air as quickly as possible. His mind swirls. Leave dragon training? Impossible. He’s never even _considered_ doing something else. There is nothing else for him. 

But… well, he’d probably do okay at being the twins’ personal knight. Over the years he’d seen Uriel very often. Tall and menacing when he’d wanted to be, Uriel was often found standing a few feet behind the twins at any time they were expected to be in public. Dean had been invited to dine with the royal family on special occasions, and Uriel could be found in the background of those, as well. He would be expected to live in the palace, without Sam and the cottage they grew up in. Charles did say he could go home in his free time, though. Would Sam be glad to have the space? He’s practically a grown man now, just inching past Dean’s height. Not as broad since he’d never taken to training the way Dean had, but he’s strong.

Lost in thought, he’s already reached their home. The well worn dirt path under his shoes and the creaky wooden door where the wood is sunbleached and soft both welcome him as he steps inside. The interior is mostly just a large room with three tiny offshoots. Two tables, one for eating and one for working. The one for eating stands near their counter filled with Sam’s bowls of fresh fruit. Sam sits at the working table, whose surface is currently occupied by several books, a tall candle, and some bowls of ingredients Sam must be currently studying. Dean’s gear that needs cleaning sits in a washing pot nearby, more of Sam’s books piled on the shelves behind him, a fireplace off to one side.

On the opposite wall from the door are their rooms. Upon John’s death, Dean had thoroughly cleaned out and then moved into the larger room his father had occupied. It had been therapeutic to air the place out, to throw every last bottle into the garbage, and to set up his own possessions, however few in number. The next room over, of course, had been shared from the time they’d moved into this cottage. The final room is for washing, with a large metal tub and several wooden buckets in order to fill the bath quickly. Their spigot and chamber pot are located just outside, between their home and Baby’s. John had long ago built a shack so she had a roof over her head when the weather was a bad, but mostly it’s just a grassy expanse where she likes to rest and eat. More often than not, she’s not even there; she takes to the air as often as possible, disappearing for hours on end until she’s ready to feed.

Or if she senses one of the boys needs her.

She sticks her whole damned head in the open window when she realizes Dean is home, her wide nose flaring with delight. Large green eyes blink contentedly when Dean rubs back over her ears.

“Hey beautiful lady,” he coos. Sam rolls his eyes.

“Yes hello, I had a good day, thanks for asking.”

“Don’t you worry about him Baby, Sammy’s just jealous.”

“It’s Sam, jerk.”

Dean is so lost in his own head that he forgets to respond appropriately, still stroking over Baby’s nose. He’s resting his head on what would be considered her forehead, his eyes closed.

“Something wrong?” Sam has stopped writing in his journals and is looking up at Dean with big, concerned eyes.

“What? No. Uh, not really. I guess.” Dean pats Baby’s ear and crosses to their kitchen area and grabs a piece of bread and some salted meat from the jar. He lights another two candles—Sam always forgets when he's deep into his studies and leaves it so damned dark in here—and leans against the counter to eat.

“How was your meeting with the King?” Sam presses. “What did he want?”

“He offered me a job in the palace. Being Cas and Jimmy’s personal guard or knight or whatever.”

“Really?” Sam says. “That sounds nice, I could see you enjoying that. Getting paid to spend time with Castiel and James.” He leans back in his chair and assesses Dean, who must still look terribly awkward and frustrated. “But you… don’t want it?”

The fact is, Dean wants this job. He likes and respects Cas and Jimmy and would genuinely enjoy spending more time with them. He would be paid to be an attendant, a personal guard, a confidant, and a protector. It would be good work and Dean knows it.

Dragon training is a rewarding and interesting job. He's met great people and his Baby is the best out there. But sometimes when he's feeling particularly down, Dean will recall being ten years old and desperately wanting John Winchester’s approval. Practicing and practicing, riding in sun or rain or snow, no matter if he was sick or injured, anxious to prove himself to be a good trainer and a good son.

When Sam chose to study magicks and become a mage, John was furious. He’d wanted for Sam to ride and train dragons just like he and Mary had, but Sam never wanted it.

Would Dean have chosen something different too, given the opportunity? Was he too young to have made the choice for himself? The thought has haunted Dean plenty, but especially recently in the wake of his father’s death. And now this new position is Dean’s for the taking, if he wants it. He does want it.

“You know the salary is what matters here,” Dean says. “I’ve got to make good on all of Dad’s bullshit and fast.”

Sam sighs. “I mean I get that but I don’t really care much for Dad fucking up his own life, Dean, I care about yours. If you don’t want to work for the princes, don’t.”

“It’s not like I—. I mean it’s not at all a bad job,” Dean reasons.

“But it’s not dragon training.” Sam leans forward. “Is riding what you want to do?”

“Is it just what Dad wanted me to do?”

The candles shine steadily. Dean can hear Baby’s snores from where she’s curled up outside. Silence falls between the brothers. This was now an argument he and Sam had started having more and more often as Sam had gotten older. Were there times when Dean watched Sam's enthusiasm with his magic studies and felt jealous of his deep love for his work? Sure, maybe, but since when is life about getting what you want?

“You’re twenty-two, Dean,” Sam says into the quiet. “Now you get to decide for yourself. Dad’s not here anymore. You know where I’ll be, and I’ll always support you.”

Dean tries to brush off the emotional moment by ruffling Sam’s hair because he knows that Sam hates it. True to form, Sam scoffs at him and bats his hands away.

“You hungry?” Dean asks, knowing Sam’s tendency to lose himself in his studies.

“Nah, I broke bread with the other mages earlier. We were doing that ritual down at the Old Oak, where—”

“I remember, Sam.” Silence settles between them again, but Dean thinks that he’s made up his mind. Hopefully. “I, uh, I’d really like the chance to do my own thing. Try something new and… make it _my_ thing, y’know?” Sam nods, encouraging. “I just—I really like Cas and Jimmy obviously, and I’d like the work, I think. And if I don’t, I can always come back to dragon training, can’t I?”

“I’m sure you could.” Sam smiles at him. “Don’t worry so much about it, you’ll be great.”

\- ♔ - ♔ - ♔ -

Dean wakes to the sound of scratching at the window. His bed sits against the opposite wall and he crosses the room swiftly to answer his Baby’s wake up call.

“Hello, sweetheart,” he tells her, reaching out to pet her nose. Baby’s enormous black muzzle pushes in as far as it can go, nostrils flaring on an exhale. “Easy now,” he chides, worrying about the very flammable furnishings around them. When Sam doesn’t have his nose stuck in a book, he is an excellent whittler and has made something beautiful out of each piece of their little home. Dean would much prefer that his huffy dragon not throw a tantrum and cause the whole place to go up in flames.

With a sigh, he reaches for a simple cotton shirt and pulls on tall boots over his linen sleep pants. When he steps out into the cool morning air, Baby shifts on her feet. If dragons could smile, she’d certainly be grinning.

“Alright, you big lug.” He scratches behind one enormous ear. “Let’s get to it, then.” 

Dean grabs her harness from the shed by the front door and prepares her for flight with a practiced ease. They take to the sky in lazy figure eights; Baby is happy to lead and Dean is content to let her. He lets his mind wander as they pass through the lightening sky.

They go around most of the city, over the tops of the tents in the market and the stone houses, past the river, too. The palace is set on a hill above the capital, sprawling courtyards and banners flapping in the breeze. The sight reminds Dean that today he is to go to the palace and become more acquainted with his day-to-day duties. Dean smiles to himself. Perhaps he’ll be able to convince the twins to go riding in the afternoon.

When they touch down, Dean is sure to give Baby one of the fish treats she likes so much. Sam has prepared them a nice breakfast, featuring a few chicken eggs from town cooked with a magical fire, fruits and nuts, and even a bit of sweet chocolate. Dean dresses himself in some freshly cleaned leather pants and a blue linen shirt, soft from years of wear. He’s not yet sure if there’s something he’ll be expected to wear when he’s working in the palace or not.

Baby carries him into the dragon training area just outside the palace walls, and Dean makes his way inside. He waves at the palace staff he does know, and is directed to the throne room. He’s a little surprised that all of Cas and Jimmy’s siblings are here to greet him, but he likes them well enough to not feel nervous.

Still, he bows as protocol dictates. “Good morning, your Highnesses.”

“Greetings, Dean Winchester.” Dean catches Jimmy’s eye roll at Michael’s overly formal greeting and he has to stifle a laugh. He hopes his smile is sufficient.

“I trust you are ready to begin?” Hannah has essentially been in charge of the daily life of the palace for years. She and Inias see to it that everything is running smoothly from the staff to their outings into greater Lebanon. She’s a little intimidating, if you’d ask Dean, ever since she scolded him and the twins when they were pilfering treats from a formal event at eleven years old. Gabriel had just laughed when he’d been told, but the memory remained.

“Yes, thank you, your Grace.” Dean is about to ask after their father when Hael speaks up.

“The King is in a meeting at the moment, but I expect we’ll all see him at lunchtime.” The younger princess is responsible for her father’s army. Despite being five years their senior, Hael made an excellent sparring partner when Dean was learning to wield a sword.

“Yeah yeah,” Jimmy huffs. “Let’s get on with it, please.”

Michael sends Jimmy a withering look. “The adults are talking, James—”

“Dean, we’d be happy to walk you through a typical day for us,” Cas cuts off his oldest brother and looks almost bored doing it. Dean suspects he’s a bit angry with Michael for dismissing Jimmy like that; the twins are best friends and completely inseparable, in Dean’s experience.

“Of course.” Dean bows again to the older Novak siblings and follows after the twins. They exit in the direction of the courtyards, but instead Cas turns to guide them up a narrow staircase, with Jimmy gesturing for Dean to follow. This opens up into a wide hallway which Dean recognizes as leading towards both the library and their bedrooms.

Jimmy falls into step beside him.

“Nice that we don’t really have to give you the grand tour.” He winks as he gestures around the hall. Jimmy clears his throat and projects his voice in an overly majestic tone. “Here is a portrait of our illustrious great-great-great grandfather, also named Charles, who single-handedly did something amazing. Over there is a window overlooking our immaculate gardens.”

Cas glances over his shoulder and makes eye contact with Dean, promptly rolling his eyes at his brother. Dean just grins at him and then nods at Jimmy, rearranging his facial expression into a serious one.

“Ah yes,” he intones. “Do tell about this grandiose history. I know that you, His Excellency, Lord Emmanuel, Your Highness, are an acclaimed historical scholar in these parts.”

Jimmy makes a face at the use of his given name but quite obviously preens at the praise nonetheless. “Yes, of course. If it weren’t for my dullard of a twin there is no doubt I’d be the wisest in the land.”

Cas puts on the brakes, causing his twin to stumble into him with a loud “oof!” Dean fights back a laugh at the sight of these regal princes teasing and shoving as brothers do. Finally they do reach Cas and Jimmy’s living quarters.

No matter how many times he'd been invited to (or smuggled into) the twins’ chambers, Dean is always surprised by its size. The main room is clearly a sitting room, with large couches and chairs, as well as shelves for books, potion ingredients, and other personal effects. A huge wooden fixture attached to the ceiling holds numerous candles and Dean is as usual a bit more grateful for magical no-dripping-wax candles. The stone floor is covered in plush rugs, and large curtains, tapestries, and artwork decorate the walls.

“Well those are our rooms,” Cas gestures at the doors on either side of the room before crossing to the other side. “But yours is this way.” He opens another door, which reveals a hallway with another door at the end. The twins allow Dean to go first, promising there are no booby traps. Dean hears a muttered “we should’ve thought of that” from Jimmy and grins smugly. The room is clean and spacious, featuring a comfortable looking bed and a tall wardrobe in addition to a short wooden table next to his bedside. The wash room was carefully designed with a stone wall about half the height of the actual walls separating Dean’s sleeping space from his tub and chamber pot.

“It looks nice,” Dean tells the twins honestly, looking out of his window. “Thank you.”

“Hannah will send someone back with you to your cottage to retrieve your things,” Cas reminds him.

“And there’s really no need to thank us,” Jimmy adds, pulling Cas by the sleeve so the three of them will migrate back to the sitting room. “You’re palace staff, you have your own space here. I know Gabriel will be delighted to see you.”

Dean smiles at his friends, pleased that so far this seems like a really good choice. “So… what now?”

Cas and Jimmy look at each other.

“There’s not really a lot going on each and every day,” Cas explains.

“Situationally, sure, there’s a ton of things you’ll need to worry about.” Jimmy adds, grinning. “Make sure we don’t get knifed at some ball. Typical.”

Cas rolls his eyes. “Aside from the occasional fear of being knifed, our Dad is more focused on us just being where we need to be and living our lives safely. Uriel escorted us around, supervised meals and meetings, made sure our needs were met.”

Jimmy stifles a laugh at this. Dean raises an eyebrow quizzically, but Cas either didn’t notice or refuses to acknowledge it.

“Then again, Uriel was also not truly our friend. He had worked as our knight for years and years and that was it. You on the other hand are someone we truly care for and have known casually for many years outside of our relationship as royal family and employee. So I think—”

“I think good ol’ Dad made the right choice hiring someone who will actually laugh at our jokes and want to sit down when we’re all hanging out,” Jimmy finishes Cas' sentence, winding an arm around Dean’s shoulder. “Trust us, this’ll be fun.”


	3. Chapter 2

Jimmy sighs in his sleep, rolling over onto his stomach and clutching the nearest pillow in a vice. His brother moved with him, now draped over Jimmy’s back and his morning wood pressing enticingly at his crack. Jimmy smiles sleepily to himself as he rolls his hips backward. Cas moans on top of him but gives no other indication he’s even remotely awake. Spreading his legs to change their positions ever so slightly, Jimmy rolls back again and again until finally, his brother’s cock catches on his rim.

“Mmmm,” Cas groans and thrusts forward instinctively. Jimmy whimpers when he feels Cas start to breach him and relaxes into his brother’s ministrations. Even half asleep, Cas is amazing at finding Jimmy’s prostate.

“Like this new oil,” Cas comments as he builds up a rhythm. His voice is deeper, gruffer than usual, and it makes Jimmy’s hair stand on end. “Can’t believe you’re still open for me.”

Too far gone, Jimmy moans a wordless response. They’d tried a new oil, magically imbued to help further relax one’s muscles, making it easier to open each other up and stay loose longer. It’s been hours since they’d fallen asleep, and Jimmy doesn’t feel even a hint of discomfort as Cas’ thrusts become more forceful.

“Shhh, keep it down, brother,” Castiel teases as he nips at Jimmy’s ear. “Dean’s only down a narrow hallway, and you know how sound can carry in this old castle… Wouldn’t want him to _hear_ us, would you? Find out how I can take you apart? Hear you come for me?”

If his intent was actually to keep Jimmy quiet, he’s failed miserably; Jimmy lets out a wail as he grinds into the mattress. The thought of Dean hearing them, and better yet, the hope that Dean would _enjoy_ it, has set off some primal corner of Jimmy’s mind. He’s lost to pleasure, moaning and babbling until Cas clamps a hand over his mouth.

“You always were a bit of an exhibitionist. Always trying to get me to fuck you in places we’d get caught… The gardens… The stables… The _chapel…_ Would you like that, Jimmy? If Dean walked in on us _right now_ and saw just how much you’re _mine?”_

With a surprised cry, Jimmy comes all over the bed. Castiel follows soon behind and then collapsing on his brother, completely spent.

Soon, Cas’ weight is too much for him and with a grunt he pushes his twin aside. Cas goes willingly, though he doesn’t make a move to get out of bed. He just lies there, an arm over his eyes to block out the morning light filtering in through the window.

“You’ll get up for sex but not for breakfast?” Jimmy teases as he slaps his brother’s side, then gets out of bed to clean himself off.

“I’ll get up. Eventually.” He doesn’t actually move until Jimmy’s all but ready to head down for food and start the day. “You know,” Cas says thoughtfully. “You really shouldn’t be as loud. As much as I’m… _intrigued_ by the possibility of Dean joining us, I doubt he’s interested. I don’t think it’s a good idea to press our luck there. I wouldn’t want to make him uncomfortable and force him to quit. Things have been going well.”

“They have been, haven’t they?” It’s been a month since Dean started working at the palace, and Jimmy’s very much enjoyed having Dean around. The difference between him and Uriel is like night and day. Uriel was sullen and by the book, only interested in doing his job and not in knowing the twins as people. Dean is their friend first, joking around with them but completely invested in their protection, making him just as diligent as Uriel ever was.

And neither Cas nor Jimmy wants to jeopardize their friendship or this opportunity.

“I’ll try to keep it down next time,” Jimmy promises as he leans over to kiss Cas, who hasn’t actually gotten out of bed yet. “Just don’t take that as a challenge to try and make me scream.”

“Noted. Head down without me, I’ll meet you and Dean for breakfast.”

Jimmy spares one last kiss for his brother, then does as he’s told. It’s still strange, heading left out of his room to stop by Dean’s room instead of going straight and heading to the stairs, but it’s a change to his routine he’s more than happy to make. Dean doesn’t always stay in the castle—he likes to go back to his cottage and spend time with Sam—but more often than not, he’s here. Having the two people Jimmy cares about most in the world within such a short walk pleases him to no end.

Even if it means making a few adjustments to their routine. Quiet sex isn’t that big of a deal, but Jimmy’s not used to having his “own” room. This part of the castle was set up for them back when they were young boys and first moved out of the nursery, which meant that each of them had their own room. Throughout their lives, they’ve spent a grand total of a few weeks sleeping in separate beds. As children, they’d been too scared to sleep alone, and then once they’d started fucking, only the rare fight would drive them apart at night.

With Dean around, they’d decided it was for the best that Jimmy pretend he sleeps in his own bed. Usually that means sneaking out of “his” room at night to join Castiel and sneaking back once morning comes. Although he complains to his brother about the disruption to his sleep, he truly doesn’t mind. It’s a small price to pay to have Dean nearby. 

After gathering Dean, they head down to the kitchens to grab a snack. There is of course a veritable feast available in the banquet hall, but James hates the pomp and circumstance that goes with eating there. He’ll deal with it for lunch or dinner, but at breakfast it’s easier to avoid it altogether. None of the Novaks are morning people, and all they do is snap at each other over their meals. As the youngest princes, Jimmy and Castiel aren’t missed, anyway, so why bother?

Cas joins them in the courtyard right outside the kitchens, and all three share what’s left of the boiled eggs and fruit they pilfered. Dean talks to them eagerly about the changes being made to the dragon training curriculum—even if he’s not currently a dragon rider, he visits the other riders often and stays informed of everything that’s going on—and the twins simply enjoy his company.

Then reality comes crashing in on them when an attendant arrives to inform them of their schedule for the day. With a sigh, they obediently follow her back into the palace and Jimmy wonders if it’d be worth faking an illness to get out of their obligations. Cas rolls his eyes and shakes his head minutely, as if he reading his brother’s thoughts and warning him against it. Jimmy sticks his tongue out and gives an exaggerated pout, but he gives up on his thoughts of escape.

It really isn’t so bad; there’s a meeting between the royal family and their counselors and advisers, a training session with the head mage, and then a private audience with their father to prepare them for an impending visit from another royal family. It used to be tutors that would take on that last responsibility, but after the _incident_ with Princess Daphne, King Charles felt it necessary to take over that role himself.

Even Dean wouldn’t be allowed to attend _that_ meeting, since it would basically be their father giving or denying them permission to seduce any of the princes, princesses, or envoys that would be visiting. Although there isn’t anything strictly _wrong_ with the games the twins play, but there was the potential for diplomatic repercussions. That’s why their father now meets with them to talk politics: is this a kingdom they can afford a gaffe with, how important that alliance is, and specific people to avoid.

Honestly, Jimmy loves these meetings with their father. It’s the closest he ever gets to addressing Cas and Jimmy’s relationship, and it’s hilarious to see their father’s red-faced embarrassment as he tiptoes around the subject. He still remembers the first time their tutors caught him and Castiel making out in the library. Their father had been so flustered when he’d taken them aside to talk to them, and nearly fainted when the twins had unashamedly told him just how far their relationship had already progressed. To his credit, he’d done nothing to discourage them from continuing; he’d explained to him the difficulties and prejudices against such a bond between brothers, and warned them that though he would do his best to protect them from scorn and ridicule, it was a likely consequence.

Cas, however, isn’t nearly as amused by their father’s don’t ask don’t tell policy, usually too busy taking notes to try and get an edge in their little competition. For years now, they’ve had a wager going to see who could seduce more royal guests. It’s actually been some time since they’ve _counted,_ though last time they did, Jimmy had a slight edge; now, more often than not, it ends up with both of them bedding their guests together.

Though Cas is often just as competitive in bed.

Jimmy suppresses a shiver and forces himself to focus on the tasks at hand. Their first meeting is dull enough that he instantly regrets attending. Only Castiel’s continued pinches under the table keep him from falling asleep, though it does cause a minor kicking match that’s only resolved when their older brother Michael coughs and pointedly looks in their direction. Dean’s low chuckle behind them makes Jimmy think their brother’s ire was worthwhile if it means getting to hear Dean’s laugh.

“You should take this more seriously,” Michael tells them at lunch. “You’re princes, in line for the throne—”

“Yeah, like… fifth in line,” Jimmy complains. “Unless you, Hannah, Hael and Inias _all_ decide to drop dead, then we don’t even _need_ to know this stuff.”

Michael balks at that. “You’re still _princes._ You represent all of Lawrence, whether it be at home or abroad, and it’s important that you are abreast of current issues relevant to the realm—”

“Oh don’t worry, I’ve gotten my share of the realm’s breasts.”

He’s never seen Michael so red as in that moment as he splutters uselessly. Castiel abruptly intercedes by making an excuse for them to leave, grabbing Jimmy by the scruff of his neck and getting them out of there before their eldest brother can regain enough composure to speak.

As soon as they’re out in the corridor, Dean doubles over in laughter. “Oh _man,_ you two didn’t say I’d have to protect you from getting clobbered by your own brother. Is it treason if I have to defend you from him, or is it treason if I let you guys get your asses kicked?”

“Both,” Castiel says calmly. “But don’t worry. There are are two of us and only one of him. Three of us, actually, counting you, so we’ll win just fine. It’s getting out of trouble that would be the hard part.” He starts walking towards the courtyard. “We may as well go meet the mages and get in some extra practice since we can’t finish our meal.”

“You’re the one who dragged us out of there!” Jimmy laughs. “Personally, I would’ve _loved_ to see what Michael actually said.”

“He’s going to be king eventually. Don’t get us on his bad side, or he’ll send us to the frigid northern provinces to live out our lives studying frost gnomes.”

“As long as I’ve got you to cuddle up with and keep me warm, I’ll be fine.”

Castiel freezes and shoots him a warning look. Shit, he’d forgotten it was Dean and not Uriel with them; Uriel was many things, not all of them pleasant, but at least he’d been understanding of the twins’ relationship. He by no means condoned it, but he didn’t condemn them for it. Like most of the palace staff, he was well aware of the rumors. Being in such close quarters with the twins, he’d learned early on that the rumors were actually true. Gotten an eyeful once or twice, but he’d never complained. He probably didn’t care at all, come to think of it. He was far too concerned about his paycheck.

But this isn’t Uriel, this is Dean. Dean who’s their friend and who has no idea that the twins aren’t just brothers but lovers as well. Jimmy couldn’t give a fuck who does and doesn’t approve of his relationship with Cas—the numerous times he’s told his older siblings to piss off is proof enough—but he can’t _stand_ the idea that Dean would think less of them for it. That he’d not care as much about them, or worse, never want to see them again. It’s unthinkable, too devastating to even consider.

As surreptitiously as he can, Jimmy steals a glance at Dean and notices Cas doing the same. If Dean found anything strange about Jimmy’s comment, he doesn’t show it. His face is impassive as he follows a few strides behind them, his fingers idly playing with the hilt of his sword. He even smiles when Jimmy catches his eye, and Jimmy can’t find a trace of discomfort there.

That was close. Cas is right, he really does have to be more careful. The last thing he wants is to make things awkward for Dean. Dean was hesitant enough taking this job. If he had to quit because the twins can’t keep it in their pants or because Jimmy can’t keep his damn mouth shut, that wouldn’t be fair at all.

Keep his mouth shut. Huh. There’s a dirty joke in there somewhere.

Things with the mages are more entertaining than with council meeting had been. Both Castiel and Jimmy are skilled casters (though Jimmy prefers potions and Castiel’s not interested in the combative uses of magic that they’re currently being taught) and it’s great practice. They even get to tease Dean for his inability to do anything more than the simplest protective barrier; it’s only right that he’s not good at _everything,_ and Jimmy especially likes to get back at Dean for all the shit he’s given them for being uneasy around dragons.

Then it’s time for a quick dinner, one they barely get to enjoy because their father waves them into his private study. They leave Dean behind and casually follow their father out of the dining hall.

“You know why I want to see you two, right?”

“Of course, Father.”

“You’re going to tell us how bangable the visiting emissaries are.”

King Charles rubs at his temple before sighing and leaning back in his chair. “It’d be easier if you two kept your indiscretions to your own bed chambers instead of involving foreign dignitaries.”

“Are you ordering us to stop?” Castiel inquires.

“Would it do any good if I did?” The twins are silent, so their father shakes his head before continuing. “Kings Jesse and Cesar will be visiting court within the week and will be staying a fortnight. They’re known to invite others into their bed, though they do so sparingly, so if you two can manage it, I doubt there will be any negative consequences for Lawrence. And do _not_ do anything that will mess up their marriage.”

“So… sleep with both of them? I don’t see how that’s a problem,” Jimmy jokes.

Their father ignores him and keeps going. “There will also be a bit of an overlap with their stay and that of Meg Masters, Duchess of Massachusetts. Her father is a lesser lord in that kingdom, but he’s insanely protective of her. If you sleep with her, fine, but don’t make her angry or her father will make things difficult for us. Not impossible, but difficult enough.”

“Noted,” Castiel says. “Is there any… _advantage_ to be gained from either kingdom that we could help with?”

One of the hottest things about Castiel is how mercenarial he could be. Michael likes to whine that they do nothing for the kingdom and just fuck their way through every important diplomatic visit, when it couldn’t be further from the truth. Pillow talk with the twin princes Samandriel and Alfie had singlehandedly secured trading rights with the kingdom of Wyoming. They’d smoothed the way for peace talks with the MacLeods, since Prince Gavin had been so smitten with them. They might ‘fuck their way’ through it, but they do quite a bit to protect Lawrence’s interests.

Their father waves a hand dismissively. “The Masters family holds the secrets to some sort of blood communication. I’m sure our mages would like to find out about it, but it’s not of import. Kings Jesse and Cesar are both reasonable men, I doubt there’s anything to be gained that we couldn’t get through actual negotiations.”

“But…” Castiel prompts.

“But… I wouldn’t mind them helping defend our shared southern border. The goblins have been troublesome lately, and we could use more men. But I’m sure Michael or myself will be able to—”

“There’s no harm in having others help. You two can work the diplomatic angles, and we can help behind closed doors.”

Jimmy grins ear to ear; that was about as close as Cas gets to an innuendo, and damn if Jimmy didn’t love it.

“Fine,” their father agrees. “If you want to help, help. But don’t worry yourselves about it.”

“We won’t,” Jimmy promises with a wink. The twins head back to the dining hall, hoping to at least get back in time for dessert. Gabriel makes _amazing_ candies and pies, and Jimmy will be pissed if Inias and Hael have eaten them all.

Actually, now that Dean’s at the palace, he’s just as likely a culprit as their older siblings.

Luckily there are a few treats waiting on their abandoned plates, and a smug smile from Dean lets them know exactly who made the effort to save them some. Castiel and Jimmy both offer a nod of thanks as they sit down and dive right in.

“So...” Michael starts with that tone that Jimmy _hates_ and knows means trouble. “I see the King’s had his customary _talk_ with you.”

“Oh my _gods,”_ Jimmy snaps around a mouthful of pastry. “Just call him Father!”

Michael glares disdainfully at his youngest brothers. _“Some_ of us know how to show the proper respect and don’t _defile_ the family name with our inappropriate liaisons.”

Jimmy tenses up, eyes darting to Dean before he sends a silent plea to his older brother. One that Michael would heed if they were in a more public setting, a place where he could actually be embarrassed by the twins’ relationship, but right now they’re among family and those in their inner circle. No one at this table or in this room would bat an eye if Michael aired their dirty laundry.

No one save Dean, who _doesn’t know._ Who _must not_ find out.

“Just because you haven’t gotten laid without having to pay for it doesn’t mean the rest of us have any trouble,” Castiel quips back. It’s a slight exaggeration, of course, but one that never fails to embarrass Michael. As far as the twins are concerned, they’re never going to let Michael live down the time he got caught with his pants down at a local brothel.

When Jimmy first found out, he’d desperately hoped it was an ogre or goblin or really _anything_ more interesting than a fair-skinned maiden from the southern provinces. At least he’d be able to respect Michael’s need to resort to paying for sex if his tastes were more _exotic_ than what was readily available at the palace. 

Hannah hides a smile behind her hands; it’s a rare occasion when Castiel snipes at Michael—or anyone, really—and Hannah delights in seeing their oldest brother being taken down a peg or two. Normally Jimmy does too, but he doesn’t think this is the time to provoke him.

Michael colors and grits his teeth. “Not all of us have such a convenient outlet for our _sexual appetites_ as you two. And of all people, you and Emmanuel are in no place to judge _me_ for how I sate those appetites.”

Things are about to escalate, Jimmy can feel it, but then the tensions broken by Hannah. “I don’t think _any_ of us are in a position to judge anyone else here. Leave it be, Michael. They’re not hurting anyone. Let them have their fun.”

“I agree,” Hael says. “Besides, you like complaining about it too much. If they stopped, you’d be bored. Now, can we discuss where we’ll be spending our summer holiday? Inias insists on the beach, but I’d rather visit the dragon camps in the mountains.”

That leads to more arguing, though all of it is more good-natured than before. Topic changed and disaster successfully diverted, Jimmy’s never been so glad for his sisters. He can’t fully relax, since he’s obsessing over what Dean must think of all this, and it has him on edge for the rest of the evening. As soon as it’s reasonable, he feigns a yawn and excuses himself.

He heads straight to their chambers, pacing back and forth in the large sitting room. He has all this _energy_ to work off, this fervent need to do _something_ to dispel it. It’s not until Castiel arrives moments later that he realizes exactly what he needs.

“I had to make excuses for you to Dean,” Castiel complains before his lips are attacked by Jimmy’s and he’s forced backwards onto the nearest chair.

“Yeah, I’ll bet. Thanks. Now jerk me off and calm me down, okay?” Not that he gives Cas a chance to argue; he immediately starts rutting down into the precious contact with his brother and continues his assault on Castiel’s mouth.

“You couldn’t… wait… until we got… into bed?” Castiel manages between kisses. Even if he complains, one hand goes to Jimmy’s hip, shifting him to a better angle, and the other begins working Jimmy’s cock out of his pants.

“Nope. Need you now. Make me come, okay?”

Castiel chuckles, this deep sound that reverberates through both of them and makes Jimmy shudder in delight, and does as he’s told. Although Jimmy can feel that Cas is just as hard is he is, his brother ignores his own erection in favor of helping Jimmy get off. He’s so damn close, needs this so badly right now, that it never occurs to him that they never locked the door.

They’ve never _had_ to lock the door before.

The old oak door swings on its hinges, barely making a sound to announce their uninvited guest. They’re so caught up in the moment, in each other, that neither bothers to try and find a less compromising position.

“Hey guys, I just talked to your tutors about tomorrow’s schedule and…” Dean parrots off the first few words without a thought, but as he starts to take in the scene before him, the words seem to die in his throat.

Hearing Dean, fully realizing what’s just happened, finally forces them to move. The twins jerk apart enough to break their kiss, but his limbs won’t cooperate and Jimmy stays firmly rooted in place. Straddling his brother. With the front of his pants undone.

Suddenly Michael’s comments earlier don’t seem so damning.

“I—I—I didn’t mean to… _interrupt,”_ Dean stammers. “I’m gonna wait outside or… you know what, I’ll just go to bed and let you two… finish up.” He’s halfway out the door before Castiel recovers.

“Fuck,” he hisses, doing his best to gently dislodge Jimmy as he urgently tries to get to Dean. “Dean! Come back!”

Jimmy slumps to the ground, completely stunned. He’s gotten off on the thrill of Dean hearing or seeing the two of them together, but now that it’s happened, Jimmy feels sick. He’s ruined everything. Fucked up the best friendship he’s ever had, the _only_ one that wasn’t with other family members, all because he couldn’t keep his hands to himself or bother to get Cas into a bedroom first.

He’s taking a few deep breaths to try and calm himself down, tucking himself back into his pants and readjusting his circlet so it’s not falling over his ear. He thinks he might almost be presentable when Castiel reappears with Dean following behind. Both of their expressions are unreadable, completely neutral and stoic as they sit around the large table at the center of the room. Jimmy gets up onto wobbly legs to join them. After a moment’s hesitation, he sighs and sits down next to Castiel and across from Dean.

The silence threatens to draw out awkwardly, but Dean breaks it first.

“So,” Dean begins casually. “You two?”

Jimmy’s heart is in his throat and he can’t find the words to answer. Thankfully Cas takes over as he puts his hand over Jimmy’s. “Yes.”

“Huh,” Dean says thoughtfully. Jimmy analyzes every line of his face for any trace of disgust or unease, but he can find nothing but curiosity. “How long’s that been going on?”

Castiel relaxes minutely but doesn’t remove his hand—a sure sign that he’s still ready to be protective of his brother if necessary. “When we still shared a room. Puberty was a lot more fun with someone right there for experiments.”

It’s not until Dean barks a laugh that Jimmy realizes that things are going to be okay. “I’ll bet. All I had was a room I shared with Sam and my hand. Not exactly ideal. You two definitely got the better deal. Kind of jealous.”

No longer defensive, Castiel preens and flashes first Dean and then Jimmy a beatific smile. “Indeed we did.”

And it’s as simple as that. Dean doesn’t make the gross innuendos they’re used to from Michael and sometimes even Inias, and certainly from their cousins like Raphael. He doesn’t tiptoe around it like the rest of the palace staff and he doesn’t stick his nose up like Uriel did. Dean makes an effort to be supportive and also to keep things between the three of them the way it’s always been. Sure, he’ll tease them and waggle his eyebrows when they come out of the baths together or look obviously disheveled after disappearing for a few minutes, but it’s no different than it would’ve been if the twins were having an affair with anyone else.

It’s better than Jimmy could’ve ever hoped.

…And still not as good as he secretly wishes.

Dean is beautiful, inside and out. Jimmy’s loved him in some form or another for a long time now, probably from the first time he saw Dean take flight on Impala. Castiel has held a torch for Dean as well, though his brother is much more resigned about the chances of anything happening. He’ll enthusiastically indulge Jimmy’s fantasies, but he also doesn’t hold out for more the way Jimmy does. Even though he knows it’s foolish, Jimmy _wants_ Dean. Wants him as badly as he wants Castiel.

He and Castiel should be impossible; why would it be any more impossible to have Dean, too?

His acceptance of the twins’ relationship reminds Jimmy that he yearns for more. That was always something that held him back from seriously approaching Dean; their trysts with others often took advantage of the appeal of being with twins, but it’s always a deterrent for them to seek more. Jimmy remembers all too well their first relationship with Balthazar. He’d been all too happy to join them in bed, and perhaps Jimmy and Castiel had fallen a little too hard, too fast for the charming faerie. They’d wanted more than sex, yet that’s all Balthazar had been willing to give.

Jimmy remembers Balthazar’s words all too clearly: “I thought this was just for fun, darlings. You’re both lovely, but you’re _together._ There’s no room for a third in a relationship as close as yours.”

There might be some truth in that. Afterwards, they’d gone into every affair expecting nothing beyond sex. It’d helped so far, with the obvious exception of Princess Daphne. Yet Jimmy _knows_ they’d make room for Dean. They’d spend years worshipping Dean’s body and spend every waking moment showering him with love and praise and—

And none of that matters. Dean isn’t interested.

Oh well. At least he’ll always have Castiel.


	4. Chapter 3

In retrospect, maybe he’s not really that surprised to learn that Cas and Jimmy are lovers. They’ve always been super close, never had “crushes” at the time when that was all Dean could think about, and they’re both ridiculously hot. Wait, what? Forget that last part. The point is, it doesn’t really surprise Dean all that much, and frankly, he’s not really bothered by it. If the twins are both into it, then good for them. He’s happy for them that they’ve found each other; they’re his best friends and he wants them to be happy. Dean tried to be as up front as possible about that right away. They'd even gone so far as to _pretend to sleep in separate bedrooms_ for appearance’s sake. Suddenly all of the extra grumpy mornings have a new context. Dean is quick to assure them that they are his _best friends_ and he doesn't see any of this as a negative; they should be doing what makes them happy.

After the Big Reveal, they’d laid out some pretty common sense rules going forward: Remember to lock/mark the door. Don’t go into the bedroom if there’s fabric wrapped around the door handle unless you’re absolutely certain it’s a life or death situation. Knock and wait for a response. Typical things Dean would do out of respect for his friends no matter who they were bringing to bed.

And really, Dean’s the last person who would judge anyone for their sexual preferences. He’d figured out at a fairly young age that he was attracted to many beautiful young people in the village, and their gender didn’t seem to matter. Dean didn’t think he’d been particularly secretive about this fact, but it came as a surprise anyway.

He and the twins had been down in the kitchens for another quick breakfast, chatting with Gabriel while his pastries were in the oven. Gabriel had been telling them about his latest sexual adventures with a certain stable boy when he’d broken off suddenly.

“This, uh, well, that doesn’t bother you, does it?”

Dean had looked around himself and the twins feeling very confused. “…No? What do you mean?”

Gabriel just smiled, but his sigh of relief had given him away. “I’m pretty strictly into men, you see. These two have heard all about it but I never really know what others might think.”

“Yeah I get that,” Dean had replied slowly, still feeling like he was missing something. “But why would _I_ be the one to criticize you, Gabriel? You’ve known me for years.”

“And last I heard you were engaged to Cassie Robinson, my boy.”

“That is true but that was several months ago now, and anyway before her it was Benjamin Lafitte. You remember him? Dragon trainer from the province of Lafayette?”

“…No way.” Jimmy had unabashedly gaped at Dean, blue eyes wide with surprise.

Dean merely grinned and winked around his next bite of fruit. Gabriel had just chuckled to himself and patted Dean on the back.

“Good for you,” he’d said kindly, and Cas had nodded in agreement.

Jimmy had leaned into Dean’s side at the table. “Dude’s a _bear,_ right? What was that—?”

Cas had cut off Jimmy’s curiosity with a solid kick to the shin, blushing around the collar.

Maybe he’d exaggerated a tad, as he and Benny had never even _discussed_ getting engaged. Their breakup was amicable enough; they had realized after five pleasant months that they were truly better off as friends. And nothing in their professional relationship had suffered, so no harm, no foul.

Plus Dean had gotten some _amazing_ sex out of the deal, so definitely no complaints on his end.

Thankfully Dean’s sexuality doesn’t change anything in his professional or personal relationships with Cas and Jimmy, either. Cas must have told Jimmy not to pry about Benny, and no one has asked him yet for details about his broken engagement to Cassie, which is definitely for the best. At the end of the day, his friendships with Cas and Jimmy are way more important than just about anything else.

Especially since this job has turned out to be so _good._ Dean never would have guessed that he was cut out for something other than dragon training; it had been his only option growing up in John Winchester’s home. Now, though, he’s sure that he made the right choice. The “upfront bonus” Charles mentioned had gone a long way towards paying John’s debts, which Dean expects to be settled very soon, much to the collectors’ chagrin. He has enough every week to divide between the debts, Sam’s school, and their savings. And while occasionally he misses the rigorous training schedules and the hours of flying, it turns out he still has plenty of time with Impala and Sam. Plus he gets to hang out with his two best friends.

He and Jimmy are friends first and foremost because of their joking, light-hearted natures. Dean has always admired Jimmy’s eye for a good prank, and his genuine desire to always have a good time, including making sure his loved ones are enjoying themselves. Cas is equally considerate of his family and friends, but it’s different. Where Jimmy is laughing uproariously and tearing apart a dance floor or a cocktail bar, Cas is quietly providing guidance or just a listening ear. Cas is loyal to a fault, devoted to his kingdom, and generally the kind of person anyone would love to have in their corner. Privately, Cas is just as witty as Jimmy, but he’s also kind and gentle in a way that Jimmy hasn’t mastered, preferring to be the center of everyone’s attention. So Dean’s individual friendships with both Cas and Jimmy are extremely important to him, and he’ll do whatever he can to keep them.

\- ♔ - ♔ - ♔ -

Dean had heard all about the sorceress Ruby before she even set foot in Lebanon. Turns out Sam has been practically drooling over her spellwork for a year, and their local group of practitioners will be hosting her for almost a week so she can do some teaching to their students.

“Dean seriously, Ruby _wrote the book_ on portals and basic magical transportation! She’s a genius, and she’s coming _here.”_ You’d think the woman was going to be camping out in the Winchester’s backyard from the way Sam talks.

“I’m sure you’ll have plenty of time at nerd school to tell her how awesome she is,” Dean teases from the kitchen counter.

Sam huffs. “Well yeah, she’s coming to the school every day from the palace, and I guess she’s bringing tons of ingredients and tools we don’t really use much around here, and—”

“Wait what? She’s staying at the palace?”

“Duh, Dean, where else would such a celebrity stay?” Sam laughs. “Don’t you work there or something? How did you miss that?”

Maybe that’s what was going on at that council meeting where Cas and Jimmy were playing footsie and making faces at Dean and each other. Dean had been pretty distracted, to say the least.

“Uh, I must’ve missed it. I’ll head back now and see what’s going on.”

“Alright, Dean.” Sam shakes his head. “Do you do anything except goof off with Cas and Jimmy? Don’t they ever work?”

 _Work at who is going to make the other one come first is more like it._ Dean doesn’t dare say out loud though. Instead he ruffles Sam’s hair and strolls back outside, Baby landing lightly in front of him before he’d even thought to whistle for her.

“Hey girl,” he says affectionately, petting her head and neck. Dragons as a species are extremely intuitive, but Impala is practically a clairvoyant or a mindreader. Perhaps it has something to do with being the same age and raised in the same household, but Dean can’t be sure. All he knows is Baby sometimes knows him better than he knows himself and anticipates what he’s going to do as if she really is reading his mind.

They take off towards the palace and Dean lets his mind wander to what the coming week will hold now that he knows there’s a powerful witch coming to stay at the palace. He’s pretty sure he knows exactly how Cas and Jimmy are going to react, and he’ll need to plan accordingly.

It’s easy enough to find the pair time in their daily routine to sneak off together. Whether it’s pretending to take a late lunch to fuck instead of sit with Michael, or straight up covering their tracks when tutors come asking why Jimmy isn’t at such and such a lesson, Dean is practically a professional wingman at this point.

“You see Castiel was so engaged in the latest text he’d picked up from the library, he couldn’t possibly come to lunch right now.”

“Well James did have a tough exercise regimen this morning, perhaps he’s still in his rooms resting. Allow me to go there and investigate.”

“I’m sorry, Hannah, Jimmy was taking a nap last time I checked, but I’m sure Cas is just lounging in the sitting room, shall I go look? … My apologies but it seems Cas is asleep on the couch. I’ll have them send for you when they wake?”

He doesn’t even need to enter the twins’ room most days to know what they’re doing, either hearing them or seeing cloth on the door handle. And what the other royal siblings and palace staff doesn’t know about this won’t hurt them.

Of course that doesn’t stop Dean from teasing them about it at every opportunity, squinting exaggeratedly at the hickeys on their necks or complaining about them taking all of the heated water for their bath. And what’s truly incredible is how _often_ they’re making an exit, winking at Dean as they close the door. Sometimes Dean catches a sly look from Jimmy directed at Cas and he knows it’s time to hightail it out of the room. Their libido is practically boundless and it’s… well it’s kind of impressive actually. Dean’s jealous, like anyone else in his position would be.

Therefore the week of Ruby’s visit then is hardly any different from the usual. She’d been given a small guest suite on the other side of the palace, but Dean knows she spent all of her free time in Cas and Jimmy’s chambers, either practicing magic or (more likely) practicing their bedroom performances. So Dean could be found making plenty of excuses for the three of them during that time, and teasing his friends mercilessly afterwards. But the good news is it turns out it’s good for the royal family to be on such good terms with a high priestess of the Mega Coven, and Cas and Jimmy left quite an impression.

\- ♔ - ♔ - ♔ -

Finding out about Cas and Jimmy’s Who Can Bed More Royals competition about six weeks into the new job didn’t even faze Dean. And the fact that Cas got ultra competitive about it so they decided later to make it more of a joint effort is not even remotely surprising. He’s been reliably informed that Cas was the type of three-year-old who learned all his numbers and letters just to prove he could do it. And Cas was the ten-year-old who’d outperform Jimmy at dragon riding right up until the dismount, when he’d end up puking into the bushes from nerves. (Really, it was so damned adorable. Sure, maybe Dean had had a tiny crush on, well, _both_ of them at that age. Who wouldn’t? Beautiful, intelligent, funny. The biggest problem was always this: How the hell was he supposed to choose between them? It’d been easier to ignore it and move on.) But their competition-now-collaboration does add an interesting twist to his duties both as their knight and his informal job as wingman. Seriously, it’s what any best friend would do.

Of course, something he really does need to brush up on is _remembering to knock_ when he enters the sitting room, particularly in the evenings. He’s learning quickly that if Cas and/or Jimmy have energy to spare after a day full of meetings or other engagements, their preferred method of relaxation is to have incredible sex wherever they can get it. (Incredible obviously being a deduction based on the noises Dean still hears even when he distances himself from them. How can two people be so _loud?_ And how the hell did they keep quiet before Dean found out?)

For example, this very evening, Dean wanders down his hallway towards the comfortable sitting room. He’s just finished a book on the history of a nearby elvish kingdom and he’d like to pick up a similar work. But when he enters, books and history leave his mind immediately.

The first thing he notices, ridiculously, is the way Cas' knuckles are white with the force of their grip. He’s holding Jimmy’s hips so tightly it will surely leave bruises. Cas is kneeling on the soft rug while Jimmy has been bent over the arm of the bigger couch in the room, toes barely touching the floor. His shirt is somewhere and his pants have been pulled down to trap his knees, while Cas is oddly still fully clothed. The noises Jimmy is making are barely being muffled by the cushions beneath his head, which Dean cannot see from this angle. Nor can he actually see much of Cas' head, though he certainly knows what he’s doing down there.

He’s seen them give covert handjobs and also the afterglow of their private time, but this is on a whole new level. Cas is eating Jimmy out with a fervor Dean has never witnessed. His head and his hands seem to work in tandem, bringing Jimmy’s ass back onto his tongue at precise angles. Jimmy is unabashedly vocal in his appreciation, moaning and half-crying variations of “fuck, Castiel” and “so good.” Cas draws back for a moment, holding Jimmy’s cheeks apart with his thumbs, and Dean gets one terrible glance at Jimmy’s ass in all its glory before he backtracks down his hallway.

He really, _really_ didn’t need to see his best friend’s (as well as his employer’s) asshole today. Dean repeats it to himself over and over, stubbornly ignoring the way his dick had risen to nearly full attention at the show. He paces in his room, conjuring mental images of dragon dung to will away his erection.

It’s the general _idea_ of sex that’s getting him turned on, not the specific people involved. It’s not even like he was into it. That was _Cas and Jimmy_ after all. Not that his friends are _ugly,_ quite the opposite. In fact, if Cas and Jimmy were interested in him he might even—nevermind. The point is that Dean’s only _interested_ because he’s been in a total dry spell since his breakup with Cassie.

Her departure for the Kingdom of Missouri so she could study with the High Coven had been bittersweet. In the end though, Dean could never deny her the chance to improve her skills and to do what she’d always wanted to do. She and Sam had been classmates, though she a bit older, and so Dean had met her years ago when she was helping Sam master a particularly tricky healing charm. Cassie’s specialty had always been healing magic, which Dean had been grateful to get some help with in his own line of work. Their love had been genuine and Dean knows that in his heart he still loves her, but a relationship shouldn’t keep someone from their life’s work.

Breaking up with Benny had been expected at the end of it, and Dean hadn’t felt badly at all about rebounding into some lovely one night stands afterward. Dean knows he’s good looking and has never struggled to find companionship when he wanted it. But waking up in the morning after Cassie left and realizing that it was over had hurt. He doesn’t want meaningless fucks anymore. He’s only had his right hand for company these past several months and—

Thinking about masturbating is probably not the wisest choice at the moment, actually. Dean takes deep breaths and thinks about Sammy’s farts in order to will away his arousal. Maybe getting out of their chambers for a moment will clear his head.

As if he’d summoned her by name, he spots Impala through his window, soaring over the fluffy white clouds above. Dean leaves his sword in its belt at his bedside, opting to ride in the simple tunic and longpants he’d been wearing, and steps out onto his balcony. Baby hovers just on the other side of the railing, wings beating powerfully and rustling Dean’s hair. When Dean doesn't climb over immediately, she grunts at him and nudges his belly with her nose.

“Alright, alright, cranky.” He grins and swings one leg over. Baby ducks her head and allows him to step onto one sturdy shoulder. When Dean settles onto her back, he asks, “Where shall we go today?” And off they fly.

\- ♔ - ♔ - ♔ -

Dean’s wingman capabilities are being put to the test over the next two weeks while a few foreign dignitaries stay at the palace. Or, more aptly, while three new people cross paths with Dean’s insatiably horny best friends.

Kings Jesse and Cesar of New Mexico arrive on a sunny morning, greeted by the entire Novak clan. Charles welcomes them graciously to Kansas and introduces them to each of his children. Dean can’t see their faces from his position a few paces behind the royal family, but he can tell by the set of Cas' shoulders that Jimmy isn’t the only one looking forward to this visit.

What Dean _can_ see is the expression on King Cesar’s face, which morphs from politely pleasant to borderline predatory after being greeted by both of the twins. Dean feels… strange at the realization that the King is recognizing a no doubt hungry look on Cas and Jimmy’s faces, and has come to the correct conclusions. He doesn’t normally feel protective over the twins, not for things like this. They can handle themselves, and if they can’t, well that’s what Dean and his sword are being paid for, right? Cas and Jimmy were just talking today about whether or not the Kings would want to take them tonight or wait a day. They’re excited about it, and Dean needs to get on board with that.

With a small shake, Dean brings himself back to the present moment. Everyone is filing back inside the castle, where Charles and Michael are engaging the Kings in a conversation about when and where they’ll hold negotiations over trade and strategy.

Surely Dean cannot be the only person who sees the way King Jesse can’t keep his eyes off of Cas and Jimmy.

When the group splits up, Jesse and Cesar’s retinue continue to discuss plans over the next several days, carry their luggage, and make requests for hot water and food to be brought up. They will be staying in the guest chambers in the east wing of the palace. Dean dutifully follows Cas and Jimmy out of the main hall and down the corridor to their chambers.

“Wow.” Jimmy fans himself exaggeratedly. “Talk about an entrance. I don’t think Jesse’s eyes left your ass, Cassie.”

“I could say the same for you.” Cas elbows his twin with a laugh. “Cesar’s look when we were introduced? So hot I thought I was melting.”

“Did I sweat through my shirt?” Jimmy jokes, casting a look over his shoulder at Dean, where he’s been keeping pace just behind them. “Dean, could you tell? What did you think?”

Dean’s mind helpfully blanks out. “Uhh.” He’s never had a problem encouraging the twins flirtations or commenting on the other party’s interest before. What the hell is the problem now? “Yeah, they uh—they were into you. Looking at you. And stuff.”

Jimmy’s eyes flick to Cas' and back to Dean, with one eyebrow raised in an expression of confusion. “Um, that’s good. I suppose.”

“Yeah, I mean,” Dean continues. “They seemed like they, y’know, wanted you. Uh, both of you.”

“What if we were trying to seduce them separately? Wouldn’t that be a riot, Jimmy?” Cas cuts in on Dean’s awkward fumbling. “Like in the old days.”

“Oooh, yes,” Jimmy grins wickedly. “Such a fun game. Rather difficult to keep track of who was where though. Better now that we’re all in this together, I think.”

Dean forces a laugh and internally chides himself again. Why is he being so awkward about this? He clears his throat.

“You two won’t have any problems. Trust me, they’ll be calling on you _tonight.”_

Cas and Jimmy exchange a wicked look.

“I certainly hope you’re right, Dean. Perhaps you’ll send for someone to bring us up some refreshments? We wouldn’t want to be poor hosts…”

It turns out Dean was correct, and after ensuring the snacks and beverages are safely delivered, he quickly escapes down the hall to his room. Four men really do make quite a lot of noise, but once they’d moved into the bedroom it got a little quieter. The early bedtime does give Dean a chance to finish the book he’d been reading and to wash out some of his undergarments.

One additional positive outcome of this job is that all of his clothes are so much nicer now. They weren’t living in rags before, but Dean’s clothing had to be sturdy, was often covered in soot, and it didn’t make any sense to invest in finery. Now Dean gets to indulge in all the lovely fabrics and eye-catching trends he’s seen and coveted, but never had occasion to wear. The twins were happy to support his efforts, recommending styles and bringing in their personal tailor to make sure Dean got the very best help.

So maybe he doesn’t get to run around the training grounds or yell at new recruits anymore, but he does have a washroom all to himself, looks good and eats well every day. He has enough money for what he needs, time to fly with Baby and visit Sam, and his friendship with the twins is better than ever.

And really, Jesse and Cesar’s visit passes without too much drama or cause for stress. Dean has to be extra cautious when entering the sitting room, taking loud, slow steps in the hall and knocking firmly at the door. Jesse and Cesar seem to be impressed that Dean is not at all apathetic but rather supportive of the twins and their tastes, and they treat him with a certain amount of respect. Dean appreciates that, but it does nothing to muffle the _noise_ coming from either the bedchamber or the sitting room on any given night. Even some afternoons, after any earlier meetings have concluded.

Meetings which, if Charles and Michael’s good moods are to be believed, are going splendidly. Cas and Jimmy exchange only one smug look during a family lunch in the garden when the news is shared that New Mexico _will_ come to Kansas’s aide in border defense, so Dean knows that they’ve had a hand in this matter. It’s not surprising that even in bed Cas and Jimmy are insightful and influential.

At which point Dean immediately banishes all thoughts related to Jimmy and Castiel in bed, no matter how intriguing they may be.

Still, it’s been an extremely long fortnight, and Dean feels as if he’s working around the clock to both encourage their rendezvous and also to avoid witnessing them. The noises can’t always be silenced though, and Dean writes off his irritability as a result of his disrupted sleep cycle.

Furthermore, by the end of Jesse and Cesar’s visit, the twins have decided it’s even _more_ fun to seek private time for only two or three of them to sneak off and let Dean cover their tracks. On Tuesday, one of Jimmy’s lessons extended a full hour later than Cas', so Cas decided to share an early lunch with Jesse and Cesar. Dean ended up guarding a pantry for close to forty minutes so the group wouldn’t be caught. He was sure to tell Jimmy the whole story, complete with exaggerated moans, and laughing at how red Cas' ears were turning. Wednesday early morning saw a similar situation, with Dean watching the door so Jimmy and Cesar could have some peace. Later the two brought Jesse down to the underground springs and Dean practically sweat through his shirt from his post outside the sauna room.

And then Lady Meg Masters arrives two days prior to their departure, and Dean is _quite_ sure he deserves a nice vacation after all of this work.

The Duchess is fiery, sharp as a whip, and witty. It’s obvious right away that Michael cannot stand her, Hannah is diplomatically indifferent, Hael thinks she’s a badass, Inias is kind of afraid of her, and Cas and Jimmy are smitten. Kings Jesse and Cesar are apparently friends of her father, and they make amicable conversation as well.

Dean is almost worried he’s about to have a huge mess on his hands, juggling a rendezvous between five royal parties, when the Kings retire from Charles’s sitting room where they’ve all been lounging after dinner.

“It’s been a lovely evening,” Cesar is saying, kissing and shaking hands as they leave. He and Jesse link arms and follow their escort away in the direction of the guest chambers. Huh. Maybe it’ll be a quiet night after all.

Or maybe Meg will also ask to be excused, as she is tired from her travels, and Cas will volunteer to walk with her to her chambers. Dean thinks he knows how this will end.

He stays several paces behind the group as they walk through the halls, decidedly not in the direction of the chamber that had been made up for Meg. Bits of their conversation float back to him, it’s more of the same from earlier; Meg has traveled all over and has many interesting stories, Jimmy inquires about potions and ingredients, Cas asks her opinion on various political affairs, and Dean just feels queasy. Perhaps something he’d eaten is now disagreeing with him.

When they reach Cas and Jimmy’s chambers, Jimmy is the one to feign surprise that this is where they’ve ended up and, oh, Meg, won’t you join us for a night cap? Cas takes her by the hand to lead her into their spacious sitting room and Dean does his best to slip silently through the door and the next one to get to his own room.

He feels… troubled? Uncomfortable, and with no clear reason. Why in the world would this particular suitor be a problem for him? For Cas and Jimmy? Is it perhaps that she has nefarious motives? But her family is trustworthy and really, what could she do, publicize Cas and Jimmy’s relationship? Blackmail doesn’t work when everyone already knows about it. She doesn't seem to have any weapons on her. Surely he's just being paranoid.

Dean is sitting on his bed when Impala alights on the balcony, peering at him through the window.

“Hey beautiful,” he says, crossing the room to greet her. Baby is, of course, not a human, but her expressions are certainly humanlike at times. Right now Dean wonders if she might be glaring at him, at least giving him a good hard look. “What is it?” He asks, petting her snout. At this, Impala rolls her large eyes and huffs a great breath out her nose. She paws at the stone of Dean’s balcony and her enormous tail shudders against the rooftop nearby.

“Well you’re agitated about something.” Dean grabs for a harness this time, knowing they’re both craving a good long flight. _Cas and Jimmy are not in any danger,_ he reminds himself firmly, _you're just not feeling well and haven't had enough sleep lately._ “Let’s get going, then,” he says to Impala, ready to take to the skies.

These days chaperoning Cas and Jimmy with Meg are becoming extremely tiresome. Jesse and Cesar departed and the whole kingdom seemed to celebrate the revitalized friendships between royal families. So far, Meg’s presence seems to encourage the same joy in the commonfolk; the last time Dean was home, even Sam had expressed how beneficial it will be for her father’s kingdom to be working with theirs, all the new knowledge the mages can share with each other. So Dean is grateful for that, of course, but he can’t quite shake his discomfort.

And what’s really bothering Dean about all this is he can’t figure out _why_ it’s bothering him so much. Is Meg a more dangerous bedmate than any of the others? Not really. He’s certainly heard some things as he’s tucked in bed at night, but nothing out of the ordinary. Does Dean care that Cas and Jimmy have brought her to bed? Of course not. Dean is a supportive best friend and he’s doing his job as their knight/wingman by keeping an eye out and by helping them sneak away. So what’s the problem?

So Dean forges ahead and is his normal, helpful self. Jimmy’s got some free time? Let’s see if Meg wants to go for a ride (double meaning intended). Cas wakes early? Have the servants bring enough hot water for three. Meg seems to catch on right away that Dean does more than just turn a blind eye to his employer’s antics, and if her genuine smile is anything to go by, she approves. 

Her visit is only a few days, and it’s just that time of year where fall is bleeding into wintertime. Dean had called for someone to light the fireplace in Cas and Jimmy’s sitting room so they and Meg would be comfortable. Dean had been invited to sit and drink with them, but he’d excused himself to bed. Definitely because he was feeling tired and not at all because he’s sick of listening to Meg laugh at all of Cas and Jimmy’s stories.

Dean wakes suddenly, sitting upright and blinking into the darkness of his room. Something—

_“Ah!”_

That scream must have been what woke Dean up. But who’s screaming?

His half-asleep brain impedes Dean’s progress getting out of bed. He stumbles, legs twisted in the blankets, grabbing blindly for the sword on his table. Another scream rings out, longer than the last. Dean hurriedly abandons his boots and runs down the hallway.

The sitting room is dim, the fire long since reduced to embers; it must be very early, surely before the sunrise. Dean barely notices. He sprints across the room to where Cas and Jimmy sleep, another scream, quieter this time, reaching his ears. Dean throws open the door and—

Well that explains the screaming.

Meg is perched on top of Jimmy, obviously having just paused riding him at the moment Dean opened the door. She's still got one hand in Jimmy’s hair though, pulling it back to expose his neck. His neck which Cas is (still) sucking on. Oh Great Spirits, while Meg was riding Jimmy, Cas has been _inside him._ Jimmy is sandwiched between the two, blindfolded, and panting. His face turns first toward Meg and then towards the door.

“Meg? Cassie? What—?”

“Your bodyguard is here your Highness.” Meg’s smirk is wicked. “I don't think he much liked all your screaming.”

“D—Dean.” Cas stammers, obviously not sure how to proceed.

“Uh—I'm sorry! I didn't, um—. It's…” Dean struggles to explain and to keep his eyes away from where Meg’s hips meet Jimmy’s, where one of Cas' hands had quite clearly been playing with Meg’s clit, though now he's moved them to Jimmy’s sides. Cas' chest pressed along Jimmy’s back and—did they tie Jimmy’s arms behind him as well? Jimmy who is blushing red all the way down his chest, likely embarrassed to be so exposed.

At that moment, Dean becomes aware of what exactly _he_ looks like at the moment. Hair fluffy from sleep, sporting only one boot pulled on over his sleep pants, his sword still sheathed but held threateningly in his hands, and no shirt at all. He must look like a madman.

“Would you like to stay for the show?” Meg purrs, grinding her hips down on Jimmy, who must in turn feel the press of Cas' dick against his—

“Ah, nope! I'll—I'll be going.” And with that, he shuts the bedroom door firmly and strides across the room back to his hallway. Dean doesn't stop moving until he's safely back in his own bedroom, door locked behind him.

 _“Fuck.”_ Dean says with feeling, kicking off the single boot and dropping his sword back onto the table. He's hard as a fucking _rock_ and, shit, Meg probably caught onto that, which is why she offered to let him watch. How embarrassing.

Normally this would be an opportunity for Dean to practice thinking unsexy thoughts or to get away from his bedchambers for a while, but tonight is different. Dean feels hot under his skin, tingly, like there’s an itch he can't quite reach. Okay, maybe he's a little bit more turned on than usual. This is the first time he's seen a pair of tits in a while, and a lovely pair at that. 

Dean, feeling much less ashamed than he ought to, puts his hand down the front of his sleep pants and wraps it around his cock. Even just _this much_ sensation is overwhelming. Dean steps haphazardly towards his bed and falls onto it, kneeling, with his left hand braced against the mattress. His right hand pushes his pants down to mid thigh before gripping his erection once more.

He tugs, exhaling sharply. _Think about Meg’s boobs,_ he reminds himself, thumbing over the head of his dick. Cas had a great view of them, leaning against the headboard with Jimmy on his lap. Cas could've been playing with Meg’s clit and Jimmy’s nipples at the same time, squeezing and rubbing—

 _Wait, stop thinking about Jimmy’s nipples,_ Dean chides his brain. But also, Jimmy was _blindfolded._ He wonders whose idea _that_ had been. Does Jimmy tend to be submissive? Fuck that's hot. What if he could be in Cas' position, with a warm and willing Jimmy in his lap, bound and maybe gagged, writhing and _screaming—_

Screaming because Meg was riding him and Meg is hot as fuck. Obviously. But he also had a cock up his ass. Damn how Dean misses being stuffed full. What if he could be the one in the _middle,_ a dick massaging his prostate and someone else sitting on his? Someone—someone muscled and tan bouncing in Dean’s lap, moaning, while the person behind Dean pinches his nipples and bites his ear. A deep voice groaning Dean’s name and coming in his ass.

Dean moans as his orgasm rips through him, like a rubber band snapping at his lower back. Hot sticky drops of come land on his sheets and cling to his fingers as he collapses. His limbs are shaky and his ears are ringing with the force of it. He hasn’t come that hard in a long time. Without sparing another minute to dwell on exactly _what_ scenario had made him so unbelievably horny, Dean falls back asleep right on top of his wet spot.


	5. Chapter 4

Hiding their relationship from Dean had taken a real toll on the twins. They hadn’t had to be anything but themselves around the castle in years, not since Michael first found out. He’d made a big stink about it and tormented them mercilessly with cruel words, but their father had told him to leave it be. He’d pointed out that it wasn’t even that unusual, given their own family history, and it was only as scandalous as Michael made it out to be. After that, Michael was a lot more _careful_ about how and when he brought it up and was sure never to be overtly troubled by it in front of guests.

Especially the guests whom the twins had fucked; if _they_ didn’t care, Michael’s negativity would unsettle them and wonder if he also looked down upon _them_ for engaging in it.

Of course they’d never _flaunted_ their relationship in front of Dean or anyone, really, save those they were trying to seduce. They both understood it was unusual for them to be so attracted to their own brother, never mind being in love with each other. It saved them from uncomfortable situations and heated arguments if they kept it to themselves. Still, in the safety of their own home, they’d not had to hide much. 

So when Dean found out—and after they’d gotten over the initial embarrassment—things improved dramatically. Castiel doesn’t know how they managed it before, because as soon as Dean found out, it was like a weight had been lifted. Now he and Jimmy can openly be themselves, and it’s wonderful. No embarrassment, no secrets, just the three of them on the same page for the first time since they’d met as children.

And now Dean had gone and ruined it.

Castiel isn’t sure what to make of it. At first, Dean was so supportive. He’d helped them find alone time with each other, which was sweet, but then he’d gone above and beyond when it came to acquiring bedmates. Ruby, Meg, Jesse and Cesar… The twins had held such high hopes that things would continue like this, but as soon as Cain arrived in court, Dean became insufferable.

Cain is a well-known and accomplished bard who uses magic and music to tell stories. He travels from city to city, kingdom to kingdom, entertaining the nobility and their people alike, all while asking nothing in return but a meal and roof over his head. Castiel very much wants the chance to pick his brain, to ask about all the places he’s been to and the people he’s met. 

Aside from having a romantic profession (almost as romantic as dragon trainer, but Castiel tries not to think about how handsome Dean looks mounted on Impala), the man himself is incredibly good-looking. Even though he’s older, his eyes are stunning and his dark gray hair is long enough to run your hands through and _pull._ Gods, Castiel _loves_ seeing Jimmy manhandle people like that. Jimmy usually hands over control to his lovers, particularly Castiel, but something about men with long hair gets him riled up. As soon as Castiel laid eyes on Cain, he’d smiled knowingly to himself and wondered when his brother would start pestering him.

And then Cain introduces himself, voice a deep rumble that goes straight to Castiel’s cock, and Castiel is just as lost.

Dean, however, is unimpressed. All day, he seems to go out of his way to make sure the twins aren’t alone with the bard.

“Dean, why don’t you take a break—”

“No, it’s fine. I can stay.”

“Dean, it’s a nice day. Jimmy and I don’t need your assistance, why don’t you go for a ride with Impala—”

“Nah, that wouldn’t be very responsible of me, leaving you two unprotected.”

 _“Dean,_ we really need—”

“Hey! Why don’t we take Cain on a tour of the gardens?”

No matter how many hints they drop, Dean just _won’t_ give them any space. And he conveniently doesn’t give them an opportunity to take Dean aside and talk to him about it, either. All of their hard work to win the bard’s attention is likely to be for nothing if don’t get Dean to stop whatever the hell it is he’s doing.

“I’ve never gotten to sleep with a bard before,” Jimmy whines over dinner. He stares longingly across the table to where Cain is performing a song, little green dragons made of smoke chasing each other around Hannah and Hael’s heads. They’d barely gotten the chance to say more than five sentences to Cain since his arrival, no thanks to Dean. “And _his hair,_ Cassie, _his hair!”_

Patting his brother’s thigh under the table, Castiel reassures his brother. “We’ll talk to Dean about it. He might not even be aware of what he’s doing.”

“You mean that he’s cockblocking us?” Jimmy shakes his head and scowls. “If he’s doing it on purpose, bravo, he’s doing a great job. If he’s doing it by accident… I mean, no one’s _that_ dense, right?”

After dinner, the twins have their answer. Cain continues to perform and slowly the rest of their family disappears to bed. Soon only the twins and Dean are left, along with Inias who sends them a smirk their way before leaving as well. They wait another song, entranced by the gallant bard’s voice, before making their move.

“Why don’t you come spend some time with me and Cassie,” Jimmy purrs, his voice dropping an octave and sending shivers down Castiel’s spine. “We can have drinks… spend some time getting to know each other on a more _personal_ level. Our sitting room is quite comfortable.”

“The acoustics are much better than in the dining hall,” Castiel adds. “I’d love to hear what your voice can do in the proper setting.”

Cain chuckles to himself as he fiddles with the strings of his lute. There’s a spark in his eyes that suggests that he knows exactly what the twins are getting at and he’s all for it.

He looks all too ready to accept the offer, but Dean steps forward to cut off his reply. “Actually, your highnesses, you have an early meeting scheduled to discuss potential trade agreements with the Duchess Hanscum of Hastings.”

“I’m sure it can be rescheduled,” Jimmy says, only a slight twitch by his left eye giving away his annoyance. “It’s not every day such an illustrious bard is in attendance at the palace.”

“Your father was pretty insistent.”

Before either Castiel or Jimmy could call Dean out on the obvious lie, Cain held up a hand to end the discussion. “I don’t want to cause any difficulties. I’m here to provide entertainment, not hold up royal business.” He gives each twin an appreciative look, first one and then the other, and winks. “I may yet stay a few more nights, especially with such friendly hosts. I’m sure we’ll have time to… get to know each other before I leave. Rain check?”

The twins have no choice but to nod wistfully and watch him walk away. Jimmy’s still sulking as Castiel turns to Dean and glares murder at him. “Dean, would you join us in our sitting room?”

Even though Castiel’s sure he used his I’m-a-prince-and-super-intimidating-you-better-do-what-I-say voice, Dean seems unfazed. 

“Sure thing.”

Oblivious to the growing tension practically radiating off the twins, Dean whistles as he leads the way back to their corner of the palace. Jimmy’s furious, grinding his teeth loud enough to hear, and Castiel’s not much better. He does his best to appear calm, hoping his brother won’t do anything rash, but he suspects that’s a lost cause.

Sure enough, as soon as the doors to their sitting room close behind them, Jimmy’s rounding on Dean. “What the _fuck_ was that?”

“What?” Dean asks innocently. Castiel starts to think Dean really doesn’t know.

“Why’d you make up that bullshit about a meeting?”

Dean rolls his eyes and takes a seat in an armchair, grabbing an apple from the bowl on a nearby table and passing it back and forth between his hands. “Uh, you’re welcome? Dude was skeeving on you. I was _helping.”_

 _“I_ invited him back to our room! He could be _blowing me_ right now! I could have fistfuls of that beautiful hair _right this very moment,_ and yet here I am, talking to _you!”_ Jimmy all but shouts before Castiel puts a firm hand on his shoulder. Jimmy’s mouth snaps shut and he turns away, pacing back and forth and silently willing Castiel to talk some sense into Dean.

“I don’t understand,” Castiel says slowly. It takes effort, but he modulates his voice to keep it even and void of harsh accusation. “You seemed fine with our… _interests_ before. What’s changed?”

“I _am_ fine with it.”

“You completely ruined our chances with Cain this evening. I think Jimmy’s right to be upset about it.”

“That has nothing to do with me not being okay with it.”

“Then what is it?” Castiel asks, exasperation taking over his earlier anger. 

“I dunno…” Dean toes the polished marble floor. “Guy’s a _bard._ Like, the kings and mages and all that I get, but he’s a nobody.” His words become more confident as he speaks and he no longer avoids eye contact. “I mean, what kind of example are you setting for the kingdom and for your family if you go around using a guy like that for your own pleasure? And he’s a friggin’ _bard_ for fuck’s sake. His _job_ is to tell stories. You really want to give him fodder to spread _rumors_ about you two, huh? You really wanna poke that bear?”

Jimmy opens his mouth to comment and Castiel stops him with a glare; Jimmy rolls his eyes but doesn’t make the crude joke already on the tip of his tongue. Letting Jimmy say anything right now would be counterproductive. His brother was already upset about Dean’s interference with Cain, and now he’s undoubtedly furious that Dean’s questioning their morality. Castiel isn’t thrilled either, but it’s not like Dean to look down upon people for their bed partners. Whatever’s bothering Dean, it’s not that. 

Castiel presses on, determined to get to the bottom of this. “So your dislike of Cain is completely because of your concern for us, is that it?” he asks skeptically.

“Yeah? What else would it be?” Dean bristles a little before slumping his shoulders in defeat. “Look, I’m sorry, okay? I wasn’t trying to get in the way. I seriously thought you two would be better off without some old perv using you to get his rocks off and have a good story to tell the next palace he visits.”

Castiel takes a moment to consider Dean—his earnest expression, the plaintive way he worries his bottom lip, and the pleading look in his eyes—and decides to take him at his word. If nothing else, Dean believes he’s telling the truth, and there’s nothing more Castiel can get out of him tonight.

“Very well. I accept your apology. You made a mistake…” Dean heaves a sigh of relief. _“Which_ you will of course make up to us by helping us find some time alone with Cain tomorrow. Understood?”

Although he looks about to argue the point, one look back and forth between the twins shuts Dean up on the matter. 

“Yes, your Highness,” Dean mumbles under his breath. 

It irks Castiel to hear the title, but he’s not in the mood to drag this out. Let Dean be petty and have his little jab. Dismissing Dean with a bored wave, he turns to Jimmy and and jerks his head towards his own bedroom. Neither acknowledges Dean as they disappear behind the sturdy door, and neither talks about him for the rest of the night. 

Castiel has his work cut out for him calming Jimmy down _without_ Dean Winchester’s name being brought into it.

Morning comes too soon. The sound of dragons fighting over breakfast floats in through the window, a sure sign they’ve overslept. It also means Dean didn’t wake them like he usually does on his way down to feed Impala, and Castiel doesn’t know what to make of that. He chooses to ignore the thought for now, burrowing into Jimmy’s heat and pressing kisses against his brother’s neck. 

When a tentative knock comes, Jimmy grunts something indecipherable and throws a pillow at the door (though he misses by a good five feet).

“I uh… I wasn’t kidding about that meeting,” Dean calls through the wood. Normally when he can’t get them out of bed, Dean’s fondly annoyed, but today he sounds nervous. Good, at least that means their discussion last night left some impact. “You have about an hour.”

Jimmy’s wrapped stubbornly around Castiel; there’ll be no getting him out of bed any time soon. “Have Gabriel send up breakfast for us. We’ll eat in the sitting room.”

There’s a pause before Dean asks, “Okay. Should I uh… Should I come back or—?”

“We’ll see you at the meeting.”

This time there’s no answer, but Castiel hears Dean’s footsteps as he retreats to do as he’s told. Guilt starts to weigh heavily on him; Dean might be their guard, but he’s their friend first and foremost, and they need to do something before this tension between the three of them escalates into something that can’t be fixed. As much as he would’ve liked to bed Cain, Dean means more to him than a one night stand with a bard, no matter how handsome or skilled his mouth might be.

“Why is Dean being such an assbutt about this?” Jimmy whines into the pillows. “He was such a good wingman before and now…”

Castiel wiggles in Jimmy’s hold on him so he can sit against the headboard and brush his fingers through his brother’s messy hair. “I have no idea. Maybe he’s jealous.”

It’s meant in jest, but Jimmy darts up to meet his twin’s gaze. _“Is_ he jealous?”

Oh dear. He shouldn’t have said anything. Their mutual interest in Dean’s never been a secret between them. Even in the beginning, they were never possessive of each other. Sex is something they use to connect to people, not just each other, and sharing that with others seemed a natural extension of any relationship. As teenagers, they’d learned the hard way that wasn’t always true, and they’d adjusted accordingly. That’s part of why they’d never pursued anything with Dean before.

“Jimmy,” Castiel warns. “Don’t get your hopes up—”

“I won’t. I’m not. This is me with totally reasonable hopes.” Barely five seconds pass before Jimmy excitedly says, “But if he _is_ jealous—”

“Then does it change anything?” Castiel needs to nip this in the bud. 

He _wants_ Dean so much it’s nearly unbearable, but it’s something he’s lived with and can manage. Dean returning their interest is dangerous, especially now that he’s aware of the games Jimmy and Castiel play. If they were to involve Dean, it’d have to be all or nothing. Maintain the friendship or bring him in as a third member of their relationship. For Castiel, he can bear no less than that.

“Yes! Maybe! I—I don’t know.” Jimmy sits up properly, legs crossed and the blanket splayed haphazardly over his lap, so that he can face his brother. “He’s not engaged to Cassie anymore.”

Once upon a time, they’d almost worked up the nerve to test the waters with Dean. That was naturally the moment he announced he was dating a mage. Though that was by no means a deterrent to the twins, they suspected Cassie wouldn’t want to share her beau and left the matter be.

“That’s not the only reason…” Castiel says softly.

“He likes men,” Jimmy says defensively. “You weren’t sure before, but he dated Benny—”

“He _works_ for us, Jimmy.”

That’s a solid rule of theirs: they don’t seduce anyone they’re in a position of power over. No servants or staff, either their own or from visiting nobility. It’s unfair. No one should feel pressured into sleeping with them; there was neither challenge nor enjoyment to be found in coercing anyone into sex. At that point, they may as well just go to a brothel.

“But that’s rules for people who aren’t already interested in us. If Dean’s jealous, he’s interested. That makes him fair game.”

“…You have a point.”

Jimmy smiles gleefully, and once again Castiel feels the need to reel in his brother’s eagerness. The last thing he needs is for the two of them to get their hearts broken. _“If_ he’s jealous. Which he might not be.”

“Easy, then. We find out if he is, then go from there.”

“Yes, so easy. We’ll just ask him if he’s ever thought of fucking either of us. That’s not an inappropriate thing to ask _our best friend_ and certainly won’t make things unbearably awkward for him now that he works for us and literally _lives down the hall.”_

His brother pouts and it’s all Castiel can do not to give in right then and there.

“I’m open to suggestions, if you have any.”

A wicked smirk takes over Jimmy’s face and he licks his lips in anticipation. “Now that you mention it, I might have a couple…”

\- ♔ - ♔ - ♔ -

The plan is simple enough. They’ll flirt with Dean and see if his reactions indicate jealousy or not. Dean himself is naturally flirtatious, open with his smiles and attention, so watching how he reacts will be key to seeing if he’s legitimately interested or just playing along for fun. If he exudes his usual confidence, then the latter is more likely. If, however, he’s flustered, then perhaps he really _is_ jealous.

They start subtly. Especially after their argument last night and the rough start this morning, anything too obvious would raise suspicions and undermine the whole experiment. Hannah and Dean are waiting for them outside the council chambers. The twins give each other a small nod before turning beatific smiles on Dean.

“Good morning, Dean.”

“Hope you slept well.”

“Yeah, uh… I slept okay, I guess.” Dean frowns in confusion at the warm welcome. There’s no time for more conversation as they’re ushered to their usual seats and their meeting with Hannah and Duchess Hanscum begins. 

The foundation laid, they continue to be their usual selves with Dean until he relaxes and understands that they aren’t still upset with him. They make an effort to be as normal as possible around Dean, and spend the whole day like any other. Well, perhaps they’re a pinch nicer than their usual selves, but close enough as not to matter. By the next day, the twins are ready to start actually flirting. They start with compliments about how handsome he looks with his new sword and armor (and it’s a testament to Jimmy’s dedication that he doesn’t waggle his eyebrows when he talks about Dean’s sword). Praise for how well he’s doing as their knight and how much they appreciate having him around. Dean is chronically incapable of accepting such praise, but instead of an eye roll or a dismissive quip, Dean actually _blushes_ and turns away. That’s… new. 

Gentle touches—by no means provocative or out of the ordinary for their friendship—are met the same way. Dean babbles nervously and unconsciously leans into the contact. They move on to suggestive poses, licking their fingers clean at lunch or bending over to pick up items they dropped while heading to lessons with their tutors. That earns them the surprisingly lovely sight of Dean bumping into the dining table and even stubbing his toe on a doorway.

It’s tough work balancing flirting with both Dean and Cain at the same time, though each approach is wildly different. With Cain, they can be explicitly suggestive; after that first evening, Dean makes no attempt to stop them from inviting Cain in every night. Dean on the other hand receives nothing more extraordinary than their usual semi-flirtatious behavior, but now they get to experience Dean’s fumbling, obviously pleased reactions. It’s fucking adorable.

Of course one of the problems (or maybe it’s a benefit?) of riling Dean up is that it gets the twins riled up, too. With Cain, the flirting is eventually sated by a really excellent round (or two) of sex in the evening. Since they don’t have such an opportunity with Dean, whenever they have a moment to themselves Jimmy’s all over Castiel. Today he’s so worked up, kissing every inch of Castiel’s skin within reach as he struggles to get their longpants undone, that he comes between them as soon as Castiel wraps a hand around him. He whimpers in delight before dropping to his knees to finish Castiel off.

“What’s next?” Jimmy asks as he nuzzles against Castiel’s thigh before licking precome from his cock.

“I don’t know.” He cards his hands through his brother’s hair. It’s getting long, and Castiel can see the appeal in grabbing a fistful and taking exactly what he wants from Jimmy’s mouth. As gently as he can, he forces Jimmy to take him down. “I wasn’t… I wasn’t expecting Dean to…” He adjusts his grip, causing Jimmy to take him deeper, and then holds him in place as he fucks into his brother’s mouth. “Wasn’t expecting him to be so _responsive…”_

Jimmy moans in reply and words are lost to Castiel for the next few moments as he chases his own release.

“I think,” Jimmy says later as he licks come from his lips. “Maybe we should let him _see_ more… Maybe if he saw how well we treat our lovers, he’d let us have our way with him.”

“He’s _seen_ us. With each other, with Meg… The temptation’s already there. What do you think it would take to push him over the edge?”

“I’m glad you asked.” Jimmy winks as he starts straightening up his clothes and then Castiel’s. After a quick peck on the lips, he drags Castiel by the hand. “Just follow my lead, okay?”


	6. Chapter 5

When Cas and Jimmy come tumbling out of the study room they’d ducked into, Dean can’t contain his smirk.

“Okay you two,” he teases. “Let’s get downstairs for dinner with your father now. Don’t want to keep him waiting any longer.” He watches Cas and Jimmy adjust each other’s circlets with a practiced ease and continues to tease them all the way down the hall. “Seriously, you two couldn’t keep it in your pants for another hour or two?”

“We aren’t accustomed to waiting, Dean,” Cas replies primly.

“When we know what we want, we go for it,” Jimmy adds.

“Oh-kay…” Dean raises an eyebrow at the twins but they give nothing away. They share a look and stride past Dean, looking like the picture of proper royalty, despite the fact that they just ducked into a tiny empty room to get each other off. Dean shrugs, whatever joke it is they’re making at his expense is par for the course. He pointedly doesn’t dwell on thinking about the twins in that room together, nor about how damned _quickly_ they were able to… resolve their problem.

The twins give Dean strange looks all through dinner. They’re holding a perfectly normal series of conversations with their father, and with Hael and Inias who were available to join them, but every so often one of them will catch Dean’s eye. If Dean had to guess, he’d say that their looks mean “I Know Something That You Don’t Know,” but Dean can’t for the life of him figure out what that _something_ is.

Regardless, he’s still making up for what happened when the bard arrived a few days ago. Cain really does weird him out a bit (even if he’s attractive as hell) and who’s to say he _won’t_ go making up stories about the twins on his travels? Dean doesn’t want anyone saying cruel things about his friends. Sure, it appears that Cain is smitten by Cas and Jimmy, his eyes on them when they enter the room and the way he laughs at their jokes. At lunch the other day he wrote a song on the spot about Cas' eyes, and later on he held Jimmy’s hand in both of his (seriously huge hands) and “read his palm” or whatever. Cain’s extremely flirtatious and super into them. And Cas and Jimmy are into Cain. So Dean’s got to figure out how to put his problems aside and help his friends get laid again.

Of course he doesn’t have to help them hook up with _each other,_ though he does seem to have poor timing with regard to their rendezvous lately.

It seems every other time Cas and Jimmy need to blow off a little steam, Dean is either _presently_ in the room or is about to enter it. Which he does, and then promptly exits when he sees one of them on their knees, or notices their pants are undone or hands are wandering. Not that Dean pays close attention, but, seriously, they’re _right there._

It does seem a little odd that the twins need so much alone time this week when they’ve got Cain in their bed every night, but Dean has long since stopped questioning the twins’ stamina. Nor does he spend a lot of time thinking about it, because that would be weird. But, you know, it’s something to consider when you’re the personal guard of two sex fiends.

\- ♔ - ♔ - ♔ -

In the middle of the night, Dean rises, unsure what precisely woke him up. There’s a nice breeze coming through the open window, and Dean crosses to look out of it. Strange clouds are visible even now in the night sky, and the smell of the air tells Dean it will likely storm later on. A low grumbling noise sounds from somewhere behind him. An animal? Dean pauses, turning round to look at his room. Is that what woke him? It could be something outside but—oh, there it is again. Perhaps it is an animal then? Inside their chambers? Hopefully whatever it is, it doesn’t wake Cas or Jimmy. Dean moves quietly through the sitting room; he’ll check the twins’ bedroom first, then the second bedroom, and if there’s not there, it can wait until morning. But when Dean approaches their bedroom door, he finds it ajar.

Candlelight spills through the crack, previously unnoticed from across the room. Should he go in and snuff it out? Dean nods to himself; it’s a safety hazard and he’s looking out for the twins.

Before Dean can take another step, the noise rings out once more, this time it is _very clearly_ coming from within the bedroom. From this distance, it still sounds a bit like an animal, but Dean’s pretty sure it’s a man. He leans toward the door, against his better judgement. Just a quick peek to verify that his friends… _employers_ are safe and he’ll turn around.

A quick peek reveals Jimmy, with his back to the door, on his knees between Cain’s legs. Cain is sitting upright, leaning back slightly and pumping his hips steadily into Jimmy’s mouth. Cas is kneeling next to him, kissing Cain’s neck and whispering in his ear. Oh shit. Dean should leave. He should—

Apparently Cas had also been fingering himself open because in the next moment, he’s tugging Jimmy off of Cain’s dick and sitting down on it himself, facing away from Cain. Cain who promptly drops back to lay on the bed and groans loudly at the feeling of Cas' ass around him. Jimmy is not deterred, instead moves to pet both of their thighs and speak quietly from his position on the floor. Dean can’t really hear Jimmy, as his blood is pounding noisily in his ears. As soon as he’s ready, Cas starts lifting himself up and down in Cain’s lap. Then he runs one hand through Jimmy’s hair and guides his twins’ mouth onto his cock. Jimmy has to raise himself up a bit to keep sucking Cas, and it gives Dean a perfect view of his ass. With clothes on, Jimmy has a great ass. Unclothed and prepped? Jimmy’s hole is positively _gaping,_ no doubt just waiting his turn to sit on someone’s dick.

Dean’s has certainly been woken up by the proceedings, and is currently begging for Dean’s hand to join in. It’s _too strange_ though, he couldn’t _possibly_ want to get off watching his friends fuck a much older man. But Jimmy’s moaning quietly around Cas' dick in his lovely plush mouth, and Cain is gripping Cas' perfect gorgeous beautiful hips and maybe he’ll leave bruises and—

Dean wraps his hand firmly around his erection; maybe one or two tugs will be enough just to relieve _some_ of the pressure. Of course that’s when Cas starts speaking, this time loud enough for Dean to hear.

“You like this, Cain? You like fucking my tight ass?” This is probably the hottest thing Dean’s ever witnessed. He leans a little closer and continues stroking himself. “Wait until you have Jimmy’s, he’s such a slut for it he won’t even want to wait for you to get fully hard again. Just needs a cock in him at all times. Isn’t that right Jimmy?”

Jimmy just groans and brings his hand up to touch Cas and Cain’s balls. Cain nearly _whimpers_ at that, and Dean has to stifle a noise of his own.

“Yeah, play with my balls, boy. I’ll pump a load into your brother here and still have some for you. I’m going to fuck you both raw.”

“That’s the plan.” Cas is _smirking._ He’s riding a man old enough to be his father into oblivion, getting his dick sucked by his twin brother and he’s smirking. “You might try gagging this one while you do it. We all know that he likes to scream.”

And in one terrifying moment, Cas raises his eyes and meets Dean’s gaze. His blue eyes are dark and his eyelids appear heavy, but Dean is certain that Cas _winks_ at him. Holy fuck. Dean’s orgasm sweeps him away, just _thinking_ about Cas knowing he’s there—maybe getting off on knowing he’s there?—is enough to punch it out of him. The front of his pants are soaked. He can’t bring himself to remove his hand right away. Dean is frozen, stuck between the soft haziness of his orgasm and the live wire energy of maybe getting caught.

He watches, transfixed, as Cas arches his back and holds Jimmy’s head on his cock. _Fuck_ Cas just came and the way Cain is moaning he’s about to do the same. Dean turns tail and hurries away as quietly as his feet can carry him. Down the hall and into his bedroom, where Dean has to lean against the door and regain his breath. He removes his hand from the sticky mess of his sleep pants and sighs.

What the _fuck_ just happened in there.

\- ♔ - ♔ - ♔ -

The next day Dean wakes absolutely certain he’d imagined Cas' wink. There’s literally no way it happened the way he thinks it happened. Dean was being a fucking creep on his best friends, and accidentally witnessed their super hot sex with Cain, and… and masturbated. He can admit that to himself. He’d gotten off on it, but so what? He’s in a bit of a dry patch right now and, well, Cas and Jimmy are hot. Cain is not exactly his type, but he can see the appeal. Anyway, Cas and Jimmy are basically his employers and it was a weird one-time thing. It won’t happen again. And besides, Cas _did not_ make eye contact with him, and Cas _definitely did not_ come after watching Dean come.

Dean breathes for a minute, still tucked into his sleep-warm bed. The problem is, Dean is more than a little disappointed that Cas didn’t _really_ get off on him being there. Why is that? Well, maybe it’s time to admit some more things to himself. Dean buries his face into a pillow and groans quietly. He’s absolutely head over heels for Cas, and for Jimmy, too. For _months_ now he’s been fighting it. Dean’d thought he’d gotten over his childhood crushes but here we are.

These ridiculous feelings had reared their head when Meg was visiting the palace. After a few days, it was getting more and more difficult to justify his annoyance at her rendezvous with the twins. It wasn’t, y’know, _bad_ or anything, but sometimes he’d wish that he could be involved. And at first it was obvious why: because Duchess Meg is a beautiful woman. Of course Dean was jealous of his friends and wanted to sleep with her, too. 

But Dean was also kind of jealous when the twins got to sneak away _together,_ too. Why couldn’t he run his hands through Jimmy’s hair, or stare into Cas' eyes? Why couldn’t he slip into that broom closet with them and come out just as flushed and disheveled? Why couldn’t _he_ be the one in their bed, making Jimmy scream and Cas say filthy things? Seeing them with Cain last night kind of slots it all into place: Dean is jealous, but jealous of Cas and Jimmy’s _partners._

Dean rises and dresses slowly, still thinking. He’s known the twins for a long time now, and this crush is really damn inconvenient. He’s got a job to do; he can’t afford to get starry-eyed with either of them. What if his stupid crush keeps him from being able to work? Because he cannot allow himself to get angry when someone else comes along, ready to be seduced. He’d almost ruined the twins’ chance with Cain, and they’d been so _angry._ He can’t fuck it all up now. Should he try and find a new partner? To keep his mind (and sexual energy) off of Cas and Jimmy? The twins would likely not even bat an eye, but Dean feels kind of sick to his stomach thinking about inviting someone into his bed.

Cas and Jimmy are ready to go down to breakfast when he knocks at their door. Dean can’t help but feel a tiny sigh of relief that Cain is gone. As usual, Cain had retired to his own chambers after their nighttime activities were concluded. It’s not a far walk at all, and it’s something that Cas and Jimmy have apparently been insisting on for years now. They don’t talk about it much, but Dean has gotten the impression that someone took their game too seriously, so the twins work to ensure everyone is on the same page about the just-for-fun nature of their exploits; foreplay and afterglow are included, but no one spends the night. Of course now that Dean has actually acknowledged the fact that he’s completely in love with Cas and Jimmy, he was worried this would be the moment for them to _keep_ one of their suitors around long-term or, gods forbid, marry them.

“Good morning, Dean,” Jimmy says brightly, interrupting his thoughts.

“Good morning your Highnesses.” Dean gestures to the bedhead-and-circlet look both twins are currently sporting. Jimmy scoffs at Dean’s teasing, but also (unsuccessfully) attempts to flatten his fluffy hair.

“Did you have a good night, Dean?” Cas' voice lilts on the end like a question, but the look in his eye doesn’t match. If Dean didn’t know any better, he’d say Cas looks horny.

Whatever the case may be, just the simple reminder about _exactly_ how good his night was makes Dean flush. “Yeah,” he manages. “You two?”

“It was very good,” Cas replies coolly, and the three depart for the kitchens. During which time Dean pointedly _does not_ stew in any jealousy about the twins enjoying their time with Cain. Of course they did, it was good sex. It sounded like it anyway. Looked like it, too— _no,_ Dean, focus.

“Although it could have been better, Cassie, don’t you agree?”

Cas makes a noise of assent to Jimmy’s question, but he’s looking directly at Dean. 

Dean just feels confused. “What, Cain not as much fun as you’d expected? I thought the past few days were going well?”

“Yes, it’s been very good. Cain is everything we expected him to be…”

“But it’s hard to fully appreciate one thing when we have our sights set on another,” Jimmy finishes for him, eyes twinkling.

“…Ah,” Dean replies, in what is hopefully a neutral sounding tone. 

On the inside he’s a bit jumbled up. The twins have their eye on someone special? Who? They liked Cain but he wasn’t quite as good as this mystery person? If Dean dares to dream about _himself_ in that position then that’s pretty damned amazing, but there’s just no way they’re talking about him. He’s their knight for the Spirit’s sake, their childhood friend. For one thing he would know already if they liked him and for another, they don’t like him. They don’t desire him the way he desires them. 

But _what if?_

The arguments run circles in Dean’s mind. Regardless, he still has a job to do. He accompanies Cas and Jimmy to a runes lesson and two meetings, and they eat lunch together outside in the gardens. It’s surreal actually, because Cas and Jimmy seem to be flirting _heavily,_ like, even more than is pretty typical for them. It has Dean all kinds of confused, and maybe a little pleased. Then Cain comes outside with his lyre and Dean reminds himself not to get his hopes up. Then again, Cas and Jimmy continue to flirt with Dean while Cain is there, but it’s not _that_ unusual; Dean recalls the teasing that went on when the witch Ruby was visiting, which was also fairly flirtatious.

What’s really getting under Dean’s skin is the _touching._ The twins, especially Jimmy, are pretty tactile by nature. They’re always touching one another, brushing arms as they walk, ankles linked under a table, fingers intertwined when they’re lounging around, playing with each other’s hair, but lately they’ve been touching _Dean_ a lot more than they had been previously. It’s really not even sexual, some of the same things they do with each other (Dean is not ashamed to admit having his hair played with when he’s half asleep on the couch feels pretty damned good). They also pat his bicep when he’s being particularly helpful, tap his chin or cheek when they’re happy about something he’s said, and the laugh-and-bump-shoulders thing when he tells a story or a joke, sometimes even when it’s not particularly funny! Dean has no idea what to make of it.

He does eventually wonder if it’s a ploy to get Cain riled up. Dean could understand that; sometimes you get a little restless when the person you’re with is flirting with another. That’s a thing. But they do it even when Cain isn’t present. And then, after nearly a week of gracing Lebanon with his talents, Cain sets off on another adventure.

But the flirting (and the touching) continue.

That’s when it starts to set in for Dean. There’s no other suitor. Cas and Jimmy already have one another. They’re actively trying to seduce _him._

Holy shit.

This is awesome, right? Dean’s only just gotten around to admitting he has real feelings of attraction (among other feelings) for the twins. Is it possible that they already knew? Maybe, but Dean is pretty sure Cas would’ve just asked him about it. He’s pretty direct about things of this nature. Perhaps, since Dean’d previously been engaged, the twins had felt that they shouldn’t flirt with or sleep with Dean, and now that they know he’s unattached they’re ready? That’s certainly a valid perspective. Just a couple of months ago he’d been a little too downtrodden to even consider moving on to another partner, but it’s undeniable that Cas and Jimmy would be without a doubt the best kind of rebound.

Then again… is a rebound what he really wants right now? Sure it’d be great (amazing, incredible, spectacular) to sleep with Cas and Jimmy. He wants them and they want him. The problem is that he wants them a bit more than they want him. Dean wants the early morning grumpiness and the shared baths and the “who stole my vest” and every other domestic dream he’s had over the years. Cas and Jimmy would never, ever want that from him. And, quite frankly, how in the world could three men be together long-term? Especially when two of them are _royalty?_ It just wouldn’t work.

None of this stops Dean from flirting back though. Where’s the harm, really? Who knows, maybe he’s reading into it a bit too much and there’s no sex coming his way at all, just some slightly more aggressive flirting.

Dean’s pretty sure he was right though, when his tentative attempts at reciprocation are met with gorgeous smiles, compliments, and even more touching. He definitely needs to keep his feelings in check. Gods forbid that Cas and Jimmy find out he’s got an actual _crush_ on them that’s more than simple lust, and have to let him down easy because of their no-commitment policy.

Overall he’s doing a pretty good job of it. A nudge here, a wink there, laughing at Cas' dry humor, making sure Jimmy’s favorite sweets can be found nearby at all times. And no hints of his true feelings, save the way his heart beats in triple time every moment Jimmy has his fingers in Dean’s hair or when Cas is feeding him bits of Gabriel’s pies.

They’re making their way through a plate of snacks at this very moment actually, Cas and Dean sitting comfortably on the couch (no pie today, sadly) while Jimmy is splayed out over the chaise with a bowl of truffles all to himself. Cas is complaining about the new exercise regimen Hael has them on when Jimmy gets up, sets the bowl down on the table with a clunk, and promptly sits on top of Cas.

Actually, to be more precise, Jimmy _straddles_ his brother, taking his mouth in a firm kiss. Dean’s jaw drops open. They’ve been mildly affectionate in front of him but this is more than he was expecting to see today. Cas' hands move slowly down Jimmy’s back from his shoulders to his butt, which Cas squeezes, prompting Jimmy to moan. Jimmy has his fingers locked in Cas' hair, tugging his head to the best angles. Dean is mesmerized and can’t remember why he shouldn’t be. He is only able to pull his eyes away from their faces when he notices Jimmy’s hips twitching back and forth in Cas' lap. Fuck, they’re so hot. Why was he supposed to hide his crush again?

“Dean?” Cas' voice is rough with arousal. Jimmy is sucking his neck and pulling their shirts out of their pants. Dean has to focus very hard on Cas to make sure he responds appropriately. Oh, fuck. This is the part where Cas is going to tell Dean to get the fuck out, and would he please quit staring at them? He’s being _such_ a creep. Hopefully if he leaves quick enough they’ll be okay.

“Um, yes?”

“Would you like to join us?” Cas extends his arm in Dean’s direction, and Dean wonders if he might burst into flame. What in the world is going on here? Confused though he may be, Dean is absolutely sure he could never say no to these two.

“Y—yeah,” he mutters, crossing the room to tentatively take Cas' hand. Cas pulls him down to sit, and Jimmy slides off to Cas' other side, looking absolutely debauched. Cas' waistcoat is splayed open, his shirt unbuttoned to the middle of his chest. Dean admires the spare dark hair, and starts when Cas cups his hands around Dean’s jaw.

“Dean,” Cas says quietly. “Do you want this? It will go _no further_ if you are uncomfortable, and you will _not_ be punished for saying so.”

“No I’m—It’s okay.” Dean’s eyes dart over Cas' shoulder to Jimmy and back to Cas' eyes before he drops them. “I, uh, I want this,” he admits shyly.

“We want you too, Dean,” Jimmy pipes up and Dean looks at him again. “Don’t be nervous, please. We want you to be happy. Let us make you feel good.”

Dean curses his blush, but allows his lips to pull into a little smile. He reaches out for Jimmy’s hand and grasps it tightly as he leans into Cas' space for a kiss. It’s gentle at first and sweet, and Dean’s ears are ringing he’s so excited to be kissing Cas. And Cas is kissing him back! Does this mean Cas has a crush on him, too? And Jimmy? Maybe. For now Dean’s content to explore Cas' mouth with his tongue.

Then Jimmy gets up, and moves to sit behind Dean on the couch. He releases their hands, and Jimmy starts moving his up and down Dean’s shoulders and back. Dean groans as Jimmy massages out some of the knots in his muscles and pets long fingers through his hair. Then Jimmy’s hands migrate down his front, brushing against his nipples and down to the waistband of his pants. Jimmy shifts, pressing his whole chest to Dean’s back, and starts working Dean’s shirt out from his pants and pulling it up his torso. Cas stops kissing him just long enough to help Jimmy remove it, before he’s putting his tongue down Dean’s throat again. Dean just moans as Jimmy starts in on one of his nipples, pinching and rolling it in his nimble fingers. Jimmy’s other hand is busy getting himself fully out of his shirt, and then reaching over to get Cas' off, too.

Dean finds himself pushed down into the soft cushions; it must be Jimmy’s turn to kiss him. Jimmy kisses him like a wild man, starved, desperate, and all-consuming, so Dean wraps his arms around Jimmy’s shoulders and just holds on. Cas is busy elsewhere; Dean feels rather than sees him remove their shoes, and then hears fabric rustling and thinks Cas is removing his and Jimmy’s pants. Dean lets one hand trail down Jimmy’s spine and realizes yes that is what happened when he feels the soft warm skin of Jimmy’s ass. Dean squeezes and they moan together. Then Dean feels Cas' hand too, pulling Dean’s fingers closer to the crease between Jimmy’s cheeks. It’s a bit wet, and then Dean feels a hard bulbous object and—holy fuck is that a plug? Dean’s heard of them but never used or even seen one himself. Apparently some can be enchanted to vibrate, pulsate, twist around, fill the user with fake come, among several other interesting features.

And Jimmy’s _wearing_ one.

He’s wondering just what Jimmy’s can do when Cas removes it. Jimmy lets out this _whine_ and stops kissing Dean so he can bury his head in Dean’s neck.

“C’mon Cas,” he’s begging. Dean opens his eyes to peer at Cas and he notices Cas is pumping his own dick, palm wet with what must be lubricant, his eyes trained on Jimmy laying on top of Dean, his knees bracketing Dean’s thighs and hips.

Cas rubs his clean hand over Jimmy’s butt and lower back soothingly. He looks at Dean, making eye contact as he pushes into Jimmy’s hole. Dean could come just from the heated look on Cas' face right now, and nearly does when Jimmy puts his teeth on Dean’s neck.

“Oh, Jimmy,” he moans, gripping Jimmy’s shoulder and hip and watching Cas fuck into Jimmy slowly. Jimmy pushes himself upright just enough to get a hand between them, and he tugs on Dean’s pants. Dean gets the hint, and pulls them down as far as he can, which is only just above the knee, but it’s enough. Jimmy tugs on his cock twice and mutters “fuck” when Dean whimpers at the touch.

In a flash of inspiration, Dean looks around for the jar of lubricant Cas must have grabbed from somewhere and spies it sitting on the coffee table. He reaches for it and scoops a good amount out onto his palm. Then he takes hold of Jimmy’s cock as well as his own and starts pumping, looking to match the speed of Cas' thrusts. Jimmy balances on his forearms and moans, pants, whimpers, and begs. It’s amazing to watch him fall apart right there, sandwiched between Dean and Cas; this is _definitely_ the hottest thing Dean’s ever seen.

He really _really_ wants to last longer, but when Jimmy starts to come, so does Dean. Dean can somewhat hear Cas' encouragement (“Yes, _yeah,_ Jimmy, fuck, Dean, come for me. Just like that. _Yes,_ Dean.”) but it’s hazy.

Cas moves back to lean against the arm of the couch, legs spread in a display that makes Dean’s mouth water in spite of the fact that he just came all over himself. Wait, didn’t Cas already come, too? How is he still so hard? Then Cas pats his own thigh and Dean is completely distracted.

“Come here Jimmy. Turn around and let Dean see your ass, then you can finish me off again.”

Jimmy gets up so fast Dean’s nipples peak in the cold air. He turns around on his hands and knees and follows Cas' order. Dean shivers at the idea that Cas could be the one giving orders for both of them to follow.

“Go on Dean,” Cas' voice sounds composed as ever despite the fact that Jimmy is giving him a very enthusiastic blowjob. “Jimmy loves it when someone plays with his ass. Especially when he’s full of come.”

Dean interprets Jimmy’s answering moan as agreement and sits up to get a better view. Jimmy’s hole is kind of red and a little puffy, a glob of white come sitting right in the entrance. With a shaking finger, Dean pushes it back inside Jimmy’s hole. Both Jimmy and Cas groan, so Dean takes that as a sign to continue. He pushes two fingers past Jimmy’s rim and rubs them around, amazed at how it feels.

Then he gets curious, remembering another time he saw a little too much and definitely denied the fact that he was really turned on by it. Dean wants to rim Jimmy. He looks up into Cas' eyes, dark blue and hooded. He’s still got his fucking circlet on, though it’s a bit off-center, and he’s so hot Dean can’t stand it.

“Can I…?” Dean trails off, suddenly nervous.

“Of course,” Cas responds without waiting for Dean to try again. He pulls Jimmy’s hair and listens to him whine. “Jimmy loves getting eaten out.”

Without further ado, Dean pulls Jimmy’s cheeks apart, and slowly licks a stripe from his balls to his hole. Jimmy _wails_ and Dean keeps going, sucking and pushing his tongue into Jimmy. He can taste Cas' come and it makes him feel even more desperate. His fingers grip tight enough to maybe leave a mark as Dean ravishes Jimmy’s ass.

“Fuck, _fuck,”_ Cas groans above him, and Dean opens his eyes in time to watch Cas come. With a low moan, Jimmy comes hard onto the couch beneath him. Dean’s going to be thinking about this precise moment every time he jerks off for the rest of his life. He pulls back slightly, and starts to gently finger Jimmy’s rim again, licking his lips.

“That was so hot,” Dean tells them both, breathless.

And Cas, with more dexterity than Dean would have believed possible for a man who literally just finished coming into his twin brother’s mouth, nudges Jimmy to kneel on the floor and pushes Dean to sit upright. From there, he pulls Dean’s pants down to his ankles and adjusts Dean’s body so Dean is sitting like he normally would on the couch, except that Jimmy is right between his thighs, with an exhilarated and expectant look on his face. And then Dean realizes that he’s already hard again (still hard?).

“What the—?”

“It’s the lube,” Cas explains, curled against his side. Cas trails one hand up Dean’s thigh, and places the other arm around the back of the couch. “It helps you recover faster and get hard again, and to stay hard longer through multiple orgasms.”

Dean bites his lip when Cas grips his erection.

“Jimmy really wants you to come on his face, Dean,” Cas whispers into his ear, stroking Dean just right. He goes faster and slower and alternates between a rough grip and a more gentle one. He even plays with just the head, or moves down to touch Dean’s balls. Dean’s thighs fall open more and more with every touch, with every filthy whisper in his ear. All the things Cas is going to do to him, do to Jimmy, have them do to each other. Dean comes with a sharp inhale and watches his come spurt onto Jimmy’s handsome face, a few drops on his plush lips, up one cheekbone, even a spot on his forehead.

Finally finished, Dean closes his eyes and lets his head loll back onto Cas' arm on the couch. Cas tucks Dean’s face into his shoulder and they breathe together. Jimmy rubs both of their thighs gently before wrapping his fingers around Dean’s. After a few moments, Cas excuses himself to get a washcloth from the twins’ bathroom. He wipes Jimmy’s face carefully and says something to him that Dean doesn’t catch.

“Dean?” Cas leans over him and says his name, though it seems like he’s said it at least once before and Dean had been too hazy to respond.

“Erm, what’s that?”

Cas smiles softly at him. “I was just saying that we’ll take a bath now.”

Dean sits up a little straighter. “Oh. Uh, right.” He carefully brings his knees closer together, which is easier done now that Jimmy is standing. He’s feeling awfully exposed, finally limp penis lying against his thigh, and he reaches down to pull his pants back on. Dean waves an awkward goodbye at the twins and moves quickly to his own hallway and on to his bedroom.

“Don’t be stupid, Dean,” he tells himself while changing into a new pair of pants. “That was fucking awesome but it’s not anything special.” That doesn’t sound right, so he corrects himself. “Not to _them,_ anyway. It’s not special to them and you don’t get to invite yourself to their bathtime.”

He fills his own tub with some barely lukewarm water and cleans hurriedly. It’s fine, really. Dean finally got what he wanted and it was amazing but that’s all, and there’s no point in dwelling on it. What he needs now is a distraction, a reminder that nothing has changed. That when he wakes up tomorrow, he’ll still have to guard the twins, still be their friend.

Exhibiting some more of her borderline preternatural mind-reading ability, Impala touches down lightly (or as lightly as an enormous dragon can) on Dean’s balcony, and sticks her snout into his window. Dean startles at first, but he can’t help but smile at the sight and walks over to her.

“You want to go flying, huh Baby?”

Impala’s eyeroll seems to imply that she sees right through that question. She waits patiently for him to dress, even turning to face the other direction in order to allow him some privacy, and snaps her jaws eagerly when he climbs on.

They fly around the grounds a few times, taking laps that spiral higher and higher until the palace is barely visible through the clouds. Dean rarely lets Baby take him this high, especially without a proper saddle on, but it’s refreshing. The chill night air, the sound of the wind whipping by… It’s relaxing, and Dean needs the time alone to ground (ha ha) himself. He trusts Impala, knows he’s safe, and he can focus on trying to get his emotions in check.

He knows what he _has_ to do, but by the Spirits, does he _want_ the twins. Wants them more than he’s wanted anyone. Even Cassie. And the moment Dean realizes that, he knows he’s fucked. He’d thought _she_ was the love of his friggin’ life, and what he feels for the twins is so much _more_ than that. He’d only been able to get over Cassie because she moved away. If he’d had to see her every day…

As though sensing his distress, Impala dives back down and heads to the palace. She lands outside his room and hovers even after he’s climbed off her back.

“What?”

The dragon rolls her eyes and starts pushing him towards the bed. Apparently she thinks he needs to sleep off whatever’s bothering him. 

“You can’t mother hen me,” Dean whines even as he allows himself to be tossed onto the bed. “You’re like two days older than me.”

There’s an amused click of teeth that answers him, but then Impala’s looking at him warningly. _Go to sleep._

“What, you gonna stay here ‘til I do?”

She settles in on the balcony and watches him defiantly. Guess so.

Trying to fall asleep feels like a useless endeavor right now, but then Baby starts purring. The familiar rumble does wonders to lull him under, and eventually Dean finds himself drifting off.

“I just… I love ‘em,” he mutters into his pillow. “Kinda wish they loved me back.”

The purring stops for a moment before it picks up even louder. Dean’s not awake enough to know for sure, but there seems to be a frustrated edge to it.

\- ♔ - ♔ - ♔ -

Dean doesn’t dream, and he’s thankful for that. He has no idea what form his dreams would take right now, but he knows they’d center on the twins. His dreams would either tempt him with images of the twins in his bed, or be nightmares of the twins moving on with someone else. Either way, he could do without it.

He purposely takes his time getting cleaned up and dressed. The longer he can put off having to brave facing Cas and Jimmy, the better. The last thing he needs is to walk in on them having a morning quickie, an obvious reminder that they’re done with him and only really need each other.

All his moping actually causes him to completely miss the twins and arrive at breakfast late. The twins are happily chatting with their siblings, Jimmy sitting comfortably on Cas' lap and hand-feeding him strawberries as Cas tries to argue whether alchemy or transfiguration are more standardized fields of magic. It’s so damn domestic that it makes Dean’s heart ache.

Especially since it’s already a complete picture. No missing piece that he could fill in.

As soon as they see Dean enter the room, their expressions shift to something soft and tender. Dean flushes and looks away; it feels like they can see right through him, see that he wants more than he should, and they pity him for it. Luckily for him, the twins have a busy schedule today, and the three of them are almost immediately whisked away to council meetings and lessons. There’s no time for either of them to say anything to Dean, and Dean can easily fade into the background as any good knight should.

When the twins do manage to sneak away to their rooms for some respite from their princely duties, Dean braces himself for a casual dismissal—the twins only ever disappear like this for sex—but instead he’s pulled onto the couch. His thigh is pressed tightly against Jimmy’s, and Jimmy somehow manages to wiggle even closer.

“Where’d you go last night?” Jimmy asks as his thumb traces Dean’s cheekbone. “Missed you.”

Before Dean can answer, Jimmy leans over to kiss him. First he runs his tongue along Dean’s lip, then he slowly and chastely kisses him. When he pulls back, Dean leans forward to try and follow him. Dean’s head feels fuzzy and he’s in no way capable of coherent thought, but Jimmy looks at him expectantly.

“Wha—What?”

“Last night?” Jimmy prompts.

“Uh, I, uh, took Baby out, so…” Then words fail him.

“Oh,” Jimmy says. He’s staring into Dean’s eyes like he’s drowning and, wow, that’s a beautiful sight. “Hopefully tonight you’ll be able to join us.”

“Tonight—?”

Jimmy swallows his confusion with another kiss. Dean’s just along for the ride, letting his prince take over as he devours Dean’s lips and fondles him through his pants. He’s hard in no time, and then Jimmy’s working him out of his pants.

“Cassie,” Jimmy whines when he can’t manage it without breaking the kiss. “You gonna help?”

They both look over, only to find Cas dozing on the chaise. Apparently he really _did_ want a nap.

“So inconsiderate,” Jimmy grumbles. He gets to his knees and works Dean’s pants out of the way. “At least I get you all to myself, though.” And then with a wink, Jimmy’s swallowing Dean down.

Fuck, Jimmy gives good head.

Dean whimpers as he comes, so overwhelmed by this turn of events. Cas and Jimmy were supposed to be done with him, and yet here Jimmy is, casually blowing him like he would with his brother. Maybe it’s not a one time thing. Maybe it’s a two or three time thing.

He tries not to worry about that number right now. Instead he hooks his fingers into Jimmy’s waistband and works to return the favor.

His suspicion that the twins want to continue their liaison with him is confirmed later that evening. Jimmy’s occupied with spellwork in the library, so Cas wordlessly tugs at Dean’s sleeve and leads him to a secluded alcove in the back corner. The bookshelves provide the perfect cover for them; completely unseen by anyone else nearby, Cas pushes Dean into a chair, straddles his hips, and then ruts against him until they’re both coming in their pants.

It’s not only sex, either. They continue their flirty behavior and words of praise. None of it is as lewd or even overtly suggestive as before, but it makes Dean’s chest tighten. He doesn’t want to get used to this—the compliments or the affectionate, easy touches that the twins bestow on him again and again—and yet he can’t help but crave it. He responds in turn, following every compliment they offer with one of his own. If Cas says Dean looks handsome in his armor, Dean answers with how he loves that Cas’ sapphire circlet brings out his eyes. If Jimmy reaches over to straighten Dean’s hair, Dean will do the same with Jimmy’s. Even these little acts of love are rewarded with kisses and smiles Dean’s not sure he deserves.

If Dean didn’t know better, he’d think the three of them were dating.

He doesn’t give in to that idea, though. He’s careful to let the twins lead and set the pace. If the twins take him to bed, he’ll go. If Cas invites him to sit on his lap while he reads in the evening, he’ll gladly sit on Cas’ lap. If Jimmy pulls him aside for a quick make-out session between lessons, Dean is happy to oblige. No matter how much he wants to invite the twins back to his room or crawl behind them on the couch to rub the knots out of their shoulders, Dean doesn’t initiate anything beyond what they did back when they were just friends. The last thing he wants is to become the needy lover who gets the wrong idea about what’s going on between the three of them. He’d rather lie awake at night pretending he’s completely okay with the arrangement than risk jeopardizing it, imperfect though it might be.

Every day, Dean braces for the conversation where the twins will spell it out for him. They like sex and sex with him is fun, but it’s nothing more than that. So with that in mind, Dean takes full advantage. Cas and Jimmy invite him into their bed on numerous occasions, and he goes willingly. He enthusiastically fucks and is fucked (the twins seem to particularly enjoy having his body between theirs, plunging in and out at the same time) almost every night. Part of him hopes indulging will help sate his desire for the twins.

It doesn’t. If anything, it grows.

Yet nothing over the next few weeks ever gives Dean any indication that Cas and Jimmy plan on breaking things off with him. They’re insatiable and the sex is almost constant, but that would be expected in an affair. It’s the other things that give him pause. The twins have never let a lover stay overnight, yet they wrap around Dean and make it impossible for him to slip back to his own room. A few nights, they pull him into bed, kiss him until they’re all breathless, and then simply fall asleep in his embrace.

If it’s supposed to be meaningless sex, why is there more than sex?

His mistake is not talking to them about it. He knows he should, but he’s a coward. Voicing his concerns means opening himself up for ridicule. Not that Cas or Jimmy would mock him, but the pity in their eyes would be bad enough. The longer he can put that off, the better.

Things come to a head with the arrival of none other than Gunner Lawless, legendary knight who single-handedly defeated the rogue sea serpent that had been terrorizing Manitoba. The same knight who John had taken Sam and Dean to see countless times in jousting tournaments before they moved to Lebanon. The same knight who’d given Dean one of his gauntlets after wrestling a hippogriff to the ground.

Needless to say, Dean’s psyched that he's coming to visit their Kingdom.

It’s also a welcome distraction to watch the tournament King Charles puts on in his honor. None of the princes compete, but Dean’s offered a spot in deference for his honorary knighthood. Although he had many childhood dreams of competing in such a tournament, he’s not so foolish to think he can go up against real knights without being hurt. He’s a skilled dragon rider to be sure, but most of his combat experience has been more _theoretical_ than practical. Plus he’s never had to use the ornamental lances of knights, so he decides to sit this one out.

Besides, it allows him to stay close to the twins and cuddle between them in the royal pavilion. He rests on the same cushions as them, enjoys the chocolates and fruits being served, and talks about how amazing Gunner Lawless is.

“He’s _awesome,”_ Dean gushes. “I read about him as a kid. He traveled to Lawrence all the time, so I even got to see him in person a whole bunch. Five, maybe six times? Almost made me want to become a knight instead of a dragon trainer, but then one tournament a lance missed its mark and took out a man’s eye. My parents nipped it in the bud right there, but it was still cool. Probably the first guy I ever had a crush on, actually.”

Dean’s pleasure dies the moment he turns to look at the twins and sees a familiar hungry look in their eyes. The rest of the tournament, Dean keeps his mouth shut as he watches Cas and Jimmy watch Gunner with growing appreciation.

Maybe he shouldn’t have talked Gunner up so damn much.

The knights who participated in the tournament, Gunner Lawless among them, are invited back to the palace for a banquet. Dean watches in horror as an overfamiliar scene unfolds before him: the twins leaning forward into Gunner’s space as they talk to him, licking their lips and letting their eyes wander down his body, finding excuses to touch Gunner’s arm or shoulder or back, laughing at his jokes and making flirty insinuations of their own.

The twins are trying to seduce Gunner friggin’ Lawless.

And Gunner friggin’ Lawless looks thoroughly seduced.

He’s angled towards Cas, winking at him and whispering conspiratorially about the gods only know what. Dean knows how this plays out. The twins will excuse themselves from dinner after dessert is served. Gunner will do the same, meeting up with the twins in the hallway and following them back to their chambers for a night cap. They’ll continue to chat and flirt until one of the twins makes the first move.

If the twins notice that Dean’s unusually quiet, they don’t comment on it. Good, because if they asked him he’d have to answer, and he has no answer besides his own jealousy.

Things go not unlike Dean expected. He’s forced to follow along as the twins lead Gunner up to their room, one on each side of him and wrapped around his arm. It makes Dean’s stomach turn, but there’s nothing he can do about it. He endures the torture of watching the men he loves flirt with someone else. To give them credit, it’s not as though they ignore Dean, but their attention is clearly focused on Gunner.

As soon as it’s even remotely polite, Dean excuses himself to bed. The twins seem surprised but Dean doesn’t stick around long enough for them to protest. He nods at Gunner and disappears down his hallway.

He needs to _get out of here._ He can’t bear the thought of the twins having sex with someone else not a hundred feet away, never mind to _hear_ it, too. For once, Baby’s not there to whisk him away. Dean gets dressed anyway—if he stands on the balcony and calls her, she’ll come—finding some pants more suited for riding and a cloak for the night’s chill. The twins will need at least a couple hours, and Dean plans to give it to them. 

“Ugh!” Dean hisses in frustration when he can’t find his good boots. Today just _sucks_ and now his escape plan isn’t even working. Dean's embarrassed to feel hot tears well up in his eyes.

His own foul mood is his own fault and he knows it. He has no right to feel possessive of the twins’ time or affection. If they want to seduce Gunner then so be it. As their friend, he shouldn’t stand in the way of their happiness. It’s not their fault that he’s attached to them. That he forgot he’s the same as all the other men and women they’ve bedded. They’re all interchangeable, _he_ is—

“Dean?”

Dean startles slightly and looks up to see Cas at his door.

“Yeah? Something wrong?”

“I just wanted to see if you’re coming to bed. Jimmy’s tired and—”

“What about Gunner?” Dean interrupts. He doesn’t want to be out there if Gunner’s still around.

Cas shrugs. “We finished our drinks and said good night. Jimmy’s showing him back to his room.”

“You… sent him away?” That doesn’t make _any_ sense.

“Of course.” Cas tilts his head and frowns in confusion. “What were you expecting?”

“I don’t know,” Dean admits. “But probably for the three of you to have really loud sex?”

“Oh? Well, you didn’t seem interested so we weren’t either. Not that Gunner isn’t an attractive man, but this type of thing is really more fun when everyone’s there. I’m surprised you changed your mind, though. With how much you were talking about him during the tournament, I thought you’d enjoy riding Gunner. Jimmy and I were looking forward to watching. But I suppose it’s better _not_ to complicate the image of your childhood hero by finding out if he’s any good in bed. Perhaps the next visiting noble or mage will suit you better.”

“Wait, I’m confused.” Dean nervously rubs the back of his neck. “You two gave up sex with a famous knight… for _me?”_

“Dean…” Cas says slowly. “If you weren’t going to be involved, why would we want to sleep with him?”

“Because he’s good-looking? And a real knight? And I’m just—I’m not—” Dean swallows hard and looks away. “Because I’m nobody? I’m just your friend who you sleep with sometimes and—”

When he turns back to face Cas, he finds him right next to him. There’s concern in his eyes as he looks up at Dean. 

“Oh, Dean,” Cas whispers, placing a hand on Dean’s cheek. Dean didn’t even know he was crying, not until Cas wipes away a tear. “I think perhaps Jimmy, you, and I all need to have a talk.”

He doesn’t want to have this talk, but Dean sags his shoulders in defeat and follows Cas back to the sitting room. Dean slumps onto the couch and nearly jumps when Cas sits next to him and starts massaging the back of his neck. He knows he shouldn’t, but he melts into the touch. By the time Jimmy arrives, Dean’s almost relaxed enough to forget what’s coming.

Almost.

Jimmy opens the door and Dean immediately tenses up. Cas does his best to calm him down, but his touch isn’t nearly as soothing as it was seconds ago. 

Before Jimmy can say anything, Cas says, “I think there’s been some… _miscommunication_ between us and Dean.”

“Oh?” Jimmy asks with a raised eyebrow. “If he wants to try a different position, all he has to do is ask—”

“Jimmy.” 

Listening to his brother’s serious tone, Jimmy shuts up. “Okay…” He takes a seat on the other side of Dean. “What’s the problem?”

Great, now he’s just another conquest who got hurt. They’ll make all sorts of new rules to avoid this in the future. 

_No fucking our friends._

_Spell it out for the stupid ones that it’s just sex with no strings attached._

“Jimmy…” Cas licks his lips before continuing. “How long do you envision us being with Dean?”

“Forever,” Jimmy says automatically, like it was the easiest question in the world. But then he frowns. “Wait, why? Does Dean not want that?” His voice takes on a desperate note as he turns to Dean. “You don't—you don’t want _us_ anymore?”

Jimmy looks so heartbroken that Dean's leaning way over—nearly on top of Jimmy—and wrapping his arms around him before either of them can even process what's happening.

“You two have me as long as you want me.” Dean's trying to hold it together. “But you guys… it's just the _two_ of you. I don't—you always—” Frustrated, he sits back and shuts up long enough to gather his thoughts. “You don't _keep_ people long term. You don't do relationships with anyone but each other. You'll get bored of me and—and I'm just sitting here _waiting_ for it to happen.”

_Waiting to lose you both._

Arms circle around his waist and Cas rests his head against Dean's. “He's silly, isn't he?”

“Oblivious, too.”

“Hey!” Dean protests weakly.

“You do realize that we've been in love with you for years, right?” Jimmy asks.

Dean frowns, not able to process what he’s hearing. “What?”

“Dean.” Cas rubs up and down his sides. “We adore you. We’ve wanted you for years, but we know how unconventional our own relationship is, and we weren’t sure you’d be interested in joining it.” He kisses just behind Dean’s ear. “I’ve rarely been so happy in my life as when I realized you loved us back.”

“Really?” Dean croaks. This is too much. This is a dream, or maybe he died and has gone to heaven because this can’t possibly be true.

“Really,” Jimmy affirms as he presses a kiss to Dean’s temple. “And we’ll tell you it as often as you need to hear it to start actually believing us.”

“That… might take a while,” Dean admits. Then his brain catches up and he blurts out, “Wait, did you say _years?”_

“It's okay.” Cas kisses behind his ear and Dean shudders. “It's so obvious to us how we feel that we neglected to explicitly tell _you.”_

“So…” Jimmy starts kissing Dean's neck on the other side, effectively trapping Dean between the twins. Not that he's complaining. “Let me tell you how hopelessly we're in love with you, Dean Winchester.”

“How we love you as ardently as we love each other.”

“How we can't imagine life without you. Especially now that we've had you.”

“How we can't believe how lucky we feel that you're willing to put up with us.”

The whole time, they nibble and kiss and run their teeth along his neck. It's nearly impossible to pay attention, but their words are too sweet, too good that he strains to hear each and every one and commit them to memory.

“Do you believe us?” Jimmy asks as Cas sucks on Dean’s earlobe. Someone's hands have wandered down to grab at his ass and cock, and he's not exactly upset by that.

“…I could stand to hear a little more.”

Cas bites his ear and Dean yelps. 

“You little shit.” Jimmy laughs. “We're pouring our hearts out here and you're just reaping the benefits.”

Jimmy might be teasing him, but the worry on his face is very real.

“I… I…” Despite their reassurances, Dean can't look at them while he admits this. He leans forward buries his face in Jimmy's hair. “I love you. Both of you. So much. I didn't want to lose you, but I thought—”

Cas hushes him. “Don't worry. It's the three of us from here on out.”

The three of them? Damn if that doesn't sound nice.

The three of them spend the rest of the night reassuring each other just how much they love and adore being together.


	7. Chapter 6

Jimmy doesn’t like to admit it, but he’s a bit of a romantic. Bouquets of flowers, moonlit walks, serenades and love poetry, all of these are displays of affection he enjoys showering on lovers. Any way he could dote on Castiel and anyone else who caught his eye, and Jimmy would go out of his way to do it. It was always appreciated, but never taken seriously by anyone other than Castiel.

After the whole thing Balthazar thing, Jimmy’d learned why, and he’d adjusted his expectations for relationships accordingly. He and Castiel, that’s something that would last both of their lives. They’re brothers, lovers, two halves of a whole. Everyone else was secondary, and they knew it. They came and went, maybe even coming back a couple times, but never a permanent fixture. And Jimmy was used to seeing lovers like that.

But Dean? Jimmy can’t help imagining a future with him. Not just days or weeks or even months from now. Now that he’s had the pleasure of waking up with Dean in their bed, he wants to have it forever. He wants to grow old with Dean, kiss the laugh lines as they etch themselves permanently in his face, and twirl graying strands of hair between his fingers.

He wants Dean as completely as he wants Castiel, and for as long as he gets Castiel. Their duo is now a trio in his mind, and it would devastate him for that to change.

And maybe he likes to indulge in imagining that happily ever after. Of a wedding attended by their friends and families, of loving vows exchanged with all to bear witness, and of finally getting to call his beloveds ‘husband.’

Years ago, when he and Castiel finally admitted to each other that they weren’t just fooling around or experimenting, that their love for each other was more more than brotherly, Jimmy’d visited a blacksmith. The very same blacksmith who’d wrought the circlets worn by the royal family. He’d very much had that in mind when he’d told the blacksmith what he wanted. Two bands, one of silver and one of white gold, the white gold one inscribed with words of love: _I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where._

White gold and silver had always been their thing. When the twins helped design their first circlets, Castiel immediately picked white gold (and stunning sapphires that brought out his eyes, much to Jimmy’s delight). It was assumed Jimmy would want something similar, but he’d put his foot down. No white gold for him; he wanted _silver._ Something that _looked_ like Castiel’s from a distance, but was obviously different once you knew what you were looking for. Just like the twins.

Plus he’d wanted about a million gems and diamonds put in, mostly to poke fun at the pure opulence that was Michael’s formal crown. But that was neither here nor there.

The point was, of course, that the metals held significance to the twins. As soon as Castiel saw his ring, he’d know. Jimmy could just imagine that small, pleased smile his brother so rarely showed anyone but him. Not that Jimmy ever planned on proposing; the two princes marrying each other was an impossible dream, but it was one Jimmy cherished. Just because it wasn’t happening, didn’t mean he wouldn’t put in the effort. The rings had to be perfect, if for no one but him.

Jimmy’d never told Castiel about the rings, instead hiding them in the bottom of his trunk, a small velvet pouch holding all his secret dreams.

Once they’d had the chance to clear the air with Dean and spent hours upon hours showing Dean just how much they love and adore him, Jimmy is once again reminded of those rings. They have _Dean._ He accepts them, _loves_ them back despite how impossible that had once seemed. If Jimmy fosters secret hopes of marrying Castiel, he certainly wants the same with Dean.

The blacksmith raises his eyebrows when Jimmy appears, but apparently the rumors of their relationship with Dean have preceded him because he immediately shows him ring designs and suggests some metals. Jimmy knows what he wants though, and wastes no time telling him. A week later, he’s adding a third ring of silver, white gold, and gold to the pouch. He can think of no better way to show how intertwined the three of them now are than the three metals perfectly braided together.

And of course there’s an inscription along the gold strand, words to detail how he feels about Dean: _I love you to the depth and breadth my soul can reach._

As romantic as Jimmy is, he doesn’t think anything will ever come of it. Occasionally he’ll take them out to look at them, to imagine them around tan fingers and glinting in the sun as the three of them go dragon-riding. That’s all he expects, though. Romantic, yes, but he’s realistic.

Nevermind Castiel has spent years teaching him to school unfettered hope. Being realistic is something Jimmy’s had drilled into him since they were teenagers.

Which is why it’s rather comical that Castiel’s the one to tell him it isn’t merely a pipe dream.

Dean’s gone back to his and Sam’s shared cottage to spend time with his brother, so the twins are left to their own devices for a couple of days. They spend a good deal of it in each other’s arms and lamenting Dean’s absence, and still Jimmy feels lonely. Not that he’d really needed it, but it further solidifies in his mind that Dean’s an integral part of their lives now.

He’s musing on this fact in the sitting room, mind not at all focused on the book in his hands, when Castiel appears at the doorway of Jimmy’s room. He’d left Castiel to nap after some mutual masturbation, the twins taking turns detailing everything they’re planning to do to Dean when he comes back in a few days. Now Castiel’s looking at Jimmy, his pants on but the front still untied to expose his soft cock and the bruises Dean left on his hips before he left.

“What are these?” he asks, fingers playing with something in his palm.

“What?” Jimmy puts the book aside and pats the empty space next to him. His brother obediently comes over and holds out the three rings, a question evident in his eyes. “Oh. Those.”

“Are these wedding rings?”

“Maybe?” Jimmy winces at how embarrassed he sounds, and decides he may as well admit it. “Look,” he says with a sigh. “You know there’s nothing I want more than to be with you and Dean. And sometimes I like to… imagine… that I can declare that to all the world. That I can _claim_ both of you with more than marks left during our lovemaking. So I had the rings made and… and, well…”

Castiel’s not looking at him. He’s inspecting each ring in turn. After a brief look at the silver band, he hands it to Jimmy, then reads the inscriptions on the white gold and triad rings. “These are quite beautiful,” he finally says. “Dean and I will have to discuss what to have written on yours, but I like these very much.”

“What?” Jimmy says dumbly. His mouth is dry and his palms are clammy. He expected his brother—ever serious, ever reasonable Castiel who’s clearly the more pragmatic of the twins—to gently scold him. This, whatever it is, is decidedly _not_ that.

“I expected a more over the top proposal,” Castiel continues, eyes shining in that way they do when he’s teasing. “Though I suppose I ruined it by snooping. You’ll have to try twice as hard when you ask Dean for us.”

“I’m sorry but… are you saying you’ll marry me?”

“Of course? Why wouldn’t I say yes?” He takes in Jimmy’s incredulous look. “…Did you think I wouldn’t? I don’t understand, you know I love you—”

“Cas… We _can’t_ get married. I would probably die of happiness if I ever got the chance to introduce you as my husband, but we’re twins. One of us could marry Dean, but that leaves the other out. I want—” Jimmy pinches the bridge of his nose. “I want it all or I’d rather none of us be married at all.”

“So you _do_ want to marry us.”

“Obviously, but—”

“Just leave it to me. I’ll take care of it. You just worry about how you’re going to propose to Dean.”

His tone brooked no room for argument, so Jimmy didn’t bother. Castiel’s rarely failed once he’s set his mind to something, and Jimmy would dearly like to see him succeed here. Though he won’t hold his breath waiting.

“All right, Cassie. You tell me when you’ve got it figured out.”

\- ♔ - ♔ - ♔ -

Despite himself, Jimmy _does_ plan out the perfect proposal. A candlelit dinner, four courses at least and a decadent dessert. A bearskin blanket spread before the fire, enchanted to give off all sorts of hues like gentle blues and vivid pinks; rose petals scattered across the room and hours of exploring each other’s bodies before he slips the ring onto Dean’s finger and begs for him to marry them. Then taking apart his already sexed-out fiancé until he’s a writhing mess.

He spends a _lot_ of time thinking about it.

But he refuses to put it into action until Castiel comes through with the solution he promised. Jimmy won’t hold it against his brother if he can’t find one; it was always a long shot, and Jimmy’s more than content with the life they’ve carved out for themselves.

A month later, he could kick himself for ever having doubted Castiel.

He’s in the middle of studying ancient Enochian for an enchantment when Castiel drops a map over the text.

“Moondoor.” He skims the map: it’s an obviously small kingdom, possibly elvish or pixie, in the lake country. The name sounds vaguely familiar, but they’re far away and too remote to be a major player or even an ally in the political landscape Jimmy’s been brought up in. Though it seems pretty enough. “You looking for a vacation spot or something?”

“Not exactly.” Castiel’s smirk has his attention. “This is an elvish kingdom. Very skilled in alchemy and transfiguration. Beautiful lakeside castles.”

“…Sounds like a vacation spot to me.”

“We’ll start with a vacation and work from there. I’ve already Princess Gilda in the hopes of visiting, as well as meeting her wives Charlie and Dorothy.”

“Okay, sounds like fun—” Once Jimmy processes what Castiel has said, he backtracks. “Wait, _wives?”_

“Yes. I believe she met Charlie while studying at a mage’s school in Massachusetts. Dorothy is a warrior maiden from the Land of Oz. Lots of legends about her, though I won’t tell you about them. They’re probably better told by her than me anyway.”

“Wives?” Jimmy repeats. “As in plural? More than one?”

“I’ve read through their kingdom’s laws. Any marriage between consenting adults is accepted. There’s of course been discussion about what constitutes an adult, but generally speaking—”

“Okay,” Jimmy interrupts. “Great. So three people can get married. We’re still brothers. That’s not going to change.”

“Now you’re just being purposefully dense.” Castiel pinches Jimmy’s cheek and winks at him. His brother’s not normally so playful; it’s his excitement shining through his normally stoic façade. _“Any_ consenting adults.”

He’s pretty sure his brain shuts down right then and there.

“I’ve gone through the genealogy of their royal line to be sure. Gilda’s grandparents were first cousins. Not quite the same as twins, I know, so I dug a little deeper and found some siblings who married. Two sisters eloped together. Their family didn’t want them marrying, not because they were related but because they’d hoped to split up the kingdom and their marriage kept the division from happening. Why they’d want to divide an already small principality I don’t know, but—”

“Wait. So you’re saying you _and_ me _and_ Dean… The three of us could…?”

Castiel’s smile is dazzling. “Yes. They believe that nothing’s more sacred than love, whatever form that love takes and whomever it’s between. I haven’t talked to Father yet, but their skill in magic is well-known. We could maybe do an exchange, share what we know about potions and they could teach us what they know about alchemy and—where are you going?”

Jimmy’d stopped listening somewhere around ‘yes’ and finally has control of his body again. He’s on his feet and rushing out of the study and heading to the room at the end of the hallway where there’s a sitting room for knights and guards in the palace. Jimmy’s only been in here once or twice (and only ever for sex), but it doesn’t stop him from storming in.

“Hey, Jimmy. Do you need something—Oof!”

Whatever else Dean might have said is lost as Jimmy crawls into his lap and kisses him. Jimmy’s vaguely aware of the other men and women in the room scrambling to leave, no doubt familiar enough with the twins to know what’s likely to follow Jimmy assaulting Dean’s lips like this.

Breathless, Dean finally puts a hand to Jimmy’s chest to stop him. “Not that I don’t appreciate having a lapful of horny prince, but why are you—?”

“Will you marry us? Me and Cas?”

There’s a snort from the doorway. No doubt Castiel’s looking on, laughing at Jimmy’s complete lack of calm right now. All his plans for a romantic proposal are gone and he _doesn’t care._ For the first time ever, there’s the very real possibility that he can marry both of the men he loves. He doesn’t care about grand gestures or creating the perfect, unforgettable moment. He simply wants to hear the words _yes, I’ll marry you._

Besides, he’s pretty the whole palace will remember their proposal once those knights have finished making their rounds.

“Jimmy,” Dean sighs. He rubs his hands up and down Jimmy’s thighs and starts to worry his bottom lip. “I would, but—”

“Don’t overthink it. Don’t worry about the difficulties involved. Yes or no: will you marry us?”

Dean shrugs. “Yes. Easy question.”

Jimmy’s fingers run through Dean’s hair before gripping tightly to pull his head back and expose his neck. He’s already sucking a bruise just above his collar when he feels Castiel’s presence behind him.

“Dean.” Castiel’s deep voice rumbles behind Jimmy. “Would you be willing to move to another Kingdom to marry us?”

“Huh?” Dean sounds completely out of it, unable to focus on both Jimmy’s mouth and what Castiel’s saying. Jimmy is far more pleased with himself to know he's rendered his boyfriend speechless.

“…We’ll have a more in depth discussion later,” Castiel says as he splays a hand over Jimmy’s back and caresses Dean’s cheek.

They don’t leave the sitting room for hours.

\- ♔ - ♔ - ♔ -

The conversation is actually pretty short. Dean’s only hesitation about moving is leaving Sam behind. To no one’s surprise, Sam is completely supportive. He even makes plans to visit and study at the Alchemy Academy at court once he’s finished his studies in Kansas.

The real trick is convincing their father to let them go. Crown princes, whether first or fifth in line for the throne, can’t merely move wherever they please. There are rules and protocol and—

“Father,” Hannah hisses as Charles drones on and on about the difficulties involved. “If you don’t let me plan this wedding, so help me Spirits above and below, I will drive this kingdom into the ground.”

“I second that,” Hael says.

“This isn’t up for a vote!” Michael protests.

Ignoring him, Inias raises his hand. “Third.”

The King sighs. “You two would just run away if I tried to stop you, wouldn’t you?” He doesn’t even let them reply. “If Moondoor will have you, we will see you off. I’m not going to stand in the way of my sons’ happiness. And I’m sure if your brother were to think about it, he wouldn’t want to, either.”

Their older siblings have wine sent up to celebrate, and their father pulls them aside. “If this is what you want, I’ll support you. I’ll miss you both, but a King can never hope to keep all his children at home forever. I know this is something you’ve wanted for a while now, and I’m glad you’ve found a way to live as you choose.”

“Thank you, Father.” Castiel hugs him tightly. “We’ll still do what we can for Kansas while we’re there. The magic we learn—”

“Just… concentrate on being happy first, okay?” Charles then hugs Jimmy. “Take care of your brother for me, all right? And write _at least_ once a month. And if you adopt children, I’ll expect visits every year—”

“Father, we’re not leaving _this instant.”_ Jimmy’s grinning like a madman, he’s sure. The fact that his family’s almost excited as he is only serves to make him long for his impending nuptials.

If it were up to him, Castiel, and Dean alone, they would likely be married within a fortnight, but the twins’ sisters take over the planning. They don’t plan a lengthy engagement by any means; the wedding is set for a few months away once the summer heat dies down. They’re consulted on their choices for colors and wardrobe, yet more and more Jimmy gets the feeling Hael and Hannah are humoring them when they ask for an opinion.

Even Michael shows an interest in participating.

“Really?” Jimmy asks skeptically. _“You_ want to be involved?”

“Are you suggesting you wouldn’t invite me?”

Jimmy hesitates for a beat too long, so Castiel has to answer. “Of course you’re invited. We didn’t expect you to want to be _involved.”_

“I understand I haven’t been the most… supportive brother in the world. But I _am_ your brother. I want to help.”

“…How much you want to bet he’s just trying to get rid of us?” Jimmy stage whispers.

Castiel elbows him. “Thank you, Michael. We appreciate that.”

Despite his reservations about his eldest brother’s help, Michael gifts them a circlet for Dean. It’ll take a while to commission it, likely only done in time for the wedding, but the knowledge that Dean will have his own crown courtesy of Michael is a huge sign that he's truly accepted the twins’ relationship with each other and is glad that they’ve been able to find a partner in Dean.

Technically, their union won’t be recognized within the borders of Kansas. Their father may be King, but the logistics of changing the law to recognize a marriage between three people (never mind that two of them are twins) would be difficult at best. They knew that going in, though, and if anything their father and Michael both seem relieved they didn’t push for them to try anyway. Plus, living in Moondoor has the added benefit that they can serve as emissaries, allowing them to serve a role for their Kingdom aside from sleeping around with people.

Not that the sleeping around will stop, but it’ll likely have to wait a while. The twins want Dean all to themselves for the foreseeable future, at least until they get used to the thrill of calling each other ‘fiancé’ and then ‘husband.’ And though they haven’t brought it up since the Gunnar Lawless incident, Jimmy and Castiel both suspect it’ll take some time before Dean’s willing to share them, too. Once their extended honeymoon’s done, though, Jimmy can’t wait to see Dean in action as he helps bring elves and mages to their bed. He has no doubt Dean will be a natural.

The idea of Dean luring Kings and Queens into their bed is so arousing that Jimmy has to cut off the thought immediately, or risk the discomfort of an erection while enduring his sisters’ chatter about the wedding.

(But damn if it wouldn’t be hot.)

\- ♔ - ♔ - ♔ -

Lady Charlie welcomes them on Princess Gilda’s behalf. Charlie instantly takes a liking to Dean and gushes with him about how spoiled she is having _one_ royal spouse and how it can only be worse with _two._ Dean’s overwhelmed by her chatter at first, but slowly relaxes. They’re shown a modest tower at the farthest ends of the royal palace that will be theirs. There’s a bed chamber large enough for the three of them, as well as rooms fit to become a study, library, or even an alchemy lab. It’s also conveniently located next to the dragon stables, making access easy for Dean.

Obviously it would be improper for him to continue serving as their bodyguard once they were married, so he was transitioning back into working with dragons. Dragon training no longer suited him—the long hours working with recruits, the dangers of teaching difficult flight and combat maneuvers, and the hassle of maintaining saddles and equipment—so he’d moved into breeding. Whether he’ll ever say so, Dean’s actually a big softie and loves working with children, whether human or dragon, and it’s a natural fit for him. Once they’re more settled in Moondoor, Jimmy plans on buying a large estate where Dean’s business (and his dragons) will have room to grow.

To replace Dean, Kansas has sent an honor guard for them. They will likely be replaced or their numbers at least augmented by local elvish guards, but that can wait until they’ve established themselves at a home and started growing their own staff. Jimmy never planned on managing his own household (that was something he always saw in Hael or Inias’ future rather than his own), but now that it’s in his near future, he can’t stop thinking about it.

He thought he’d spend his life at court, entertaining himself with sex and illicit liaisons. Now all he wants to do is talk sitting room decor and the best wood for furniture.

He can’t _wait_ to be married.

Dean shares his enthusiasm for all this home decorating stuff. They spend many a night planning their perfect home, right down to the type of candlesticks they want. Castiel usually lets them without much complaint, but a few times he’s stormed into the sitting room in the wee hours of the night to drag them to bed. If they won’t come willingly, he distracts them with sex until they’re both so worn out they fall asleep instead of talking about curtains and glass sculptures.

To be honest, they _usually_ don’t go willingly; Castiel’s methods of distraction are far too good to pass up.

\- ♔ - ♔ - ♔ -

Castiel and Jimmy wait at the altar. Jimmy hopes he looks as calm as Castiel, who appears completely at ease as they await the start of their wedding. He’s a bundle of nerves, afraid he’s going to burst apart at the seams. His excitement is electric, anticipation building. Part of him can’t even believe they’re here, that this is happening. Dean loves them and said _yes!_ They’re going to be _married._ He’s in awe of that fact, drunk on it, and Jimmy desperately needs for this to start so he can proudly declare both Castiel and Dean his husbands.

A calming hand brushes against his. He meets his brother’s eye, a question there. While Jimmy’s undeniably anxious (and apparently visibly so), he’ll manage. There are no doubts or dark thoughts plaguing him, no second-guessing their choice, and he tries to smile reassuringly. Castiel simply nods and turns his attention back to the altar. Behind the altar stands a rather short but quite dignified looking elf in ceremonial dress. He holds the scrolls with the enchantments necessary to bind people together in a marriage, the oaths to hold each other’s happiness and health as sacrosanct.

As if any of them need any magical inducement to look after each other.

The binding isn’t as extreme as it sounds. The words are a promise, one they’ve made to each other again and again, and the binding only makes their bond identifiable to those with the magic to see it. It serves more as a claim than anything else, and damn if Jimmy doesn’t like the idea of being claimed by Castiel and Dean.

The small quartet of imps start playing a trilling melody, and at the other end of a chapel the large doors open to reveal their bridegroom.

Dean looks absolutely stunning in his wedding garb: a charcoal tunic and black pants in a fitted cut, cloak laden with gold detailing, and topped off with his modest circlet. Dean was delighted when he saw the three-headed dragon wrought in gold, garnet eyes sparkling whenever they caught the light. The garnet went beautifully with Dean’s eyes, and the gold stood out beautifully against his chestnut locks and tan skin.

Though Jimmy wanted a much more extravagant, full crown rivaling his own formal one, partly to spoil Dean and partly to piss of Michael, both Castiel and Dean had vetoed that idea. Castiel didn’t want to make waves with their family, who was already very understanding and supportive, and Dean could barely be talked into wearing a circlet _at all,_ never mind one that was covered with precious stones and jewels.

As it was, Dean’s circlet was worth more than his family’s cottage and all the possessions held within. Information which both Jimmy and Castiel are withholding from Dean. He looks too damn good in his princely garb, and neither wants to risk him giving back the crown.

The elvish priest hands them each their rings for inspection. Dean and Castiel barely give theirs more than a passing glance, having already had time to memorize the inscriptions inside theirs, but Jimmy greedily looks along the inside of the band. Both Dean and Castiel were extremely secretive about it, and Jimmy’s almost a little disappointed when he sees a scant four words written there. Then of course he reads them and starts tearing up.

_Three souls, one heart._

They exchange vows (Jimmy’s so overcome with emotion he can barely speak) and put on their rings, the bands glowing faintly as the magic is sealed around them. A thin, glistening thread of light is barely visible where it connects all three rings before it fades from sight.

The crowd breaks out into joyous applause. It’s hard to tear his eyes away from Dean or Castiel, but Jimmy forces himself to turn and look at their friends and family. He wants to remember as much of this day as possible, including the people there to celebrate with them; besides, he has the rest of his life to stare at Dean and Castiel if he wants to.

By the gods does he want to.

Sam and the twins’ siblings are in the first few rows. Sam’s blinking a lot, eyes puffy and suspiciously red, no doubt on the verge of tears. Jimmy will have to be sure to give Dean and Sam some time after the ceremony to talk; no doubt their parents are on both their minds and it would be good for them to talk about it.

Hannah, Hael, and Inias are just in front of Sam. They’re smiling and clapping louder than probably the rest of the room combined, and it warms Jimmy’s heart to have their support. Michael stands off to the side in a place of honor (one he’d commandeered early on and refused to budge from, even if it set him apart from the rest of his siblings), but even he’s clapping enthusiastically and looking around the room as though daring anyone _not_ to applaud his brothers and their husband.

The only one missing is the twins’ father, but it was impossible for the whole royal family to travel abroad at once. He’ll visit when he can, but for now his other children are here in his stead. Michael’s only here under protest, though Jimmy suspects it’s some big brother instinct kicking in and making sure the elves of Moondoor treat his baby brothers right.

It’s one of the few times Jimmy’s appreciated that protectiveness in Michael, when it’s well-intended instead of overbearing and condescending.

Maybe this distance will be good for them.

The rest of the day passes in a blur. There’s the reception in Moondoor’s grand dining hall. The room’s large enough to play host to giants and parties ten times their size. They should seem like a small, pathetic group in comparison to the celebrations that have been held there before, but Jimmy likes to think that what they lack in size they make up for in enthusiasm. There’s drinking and dancing and enough merriment that he’s sure no one will soon forget this day. Even Michael appears to be almost at ease as a trio of elvish sisters flirt with him.

Jimmy's and his husbands’ attention (his _husbands_ —he’ll never cease finding delight in calling them that) is occupied by guest after guest until soon enough the night comes to an end with fireworks. The three of them are escorted to the large balcony overseeing a lake. The lake is large enough to be a small sea; on clear days, one can see across to the far shore. This late in the day, all they can see for miles is starlight twinkling across the surface.

Princess Gilda offered them use of her family’s summer retreat, a small castle nestled on an isolated shore somewhere across the lake. Its enchantments allow for guests to stay without needing servants in attendance; everything, from the cooking to the cleaning, is done magically. The spellwork is complicated and will fade after a few weeks, but it’s perfect for three newlyweds uninterested in anything other than wringing orgasm after orgasm out of their partners.

Their family and friends shout well wishes as they climb onto Impala’s back. Jimmy feels they look ridiculous, all crowded together between the dragon’s wings, but he likes how cozy it is behind Dean and with Castiel wrapped around him. While Jimmy and Castiel wave goodbye, Dean skillfully urges Impala into the air. Takeoffs and landings have always made Jimmy nervous, but as usual he feels completely at ease with Castiel and Dean with him.

Impala’s wings beat the air, and she makes short work of the journey. The castle has a landing the perfect size for Impala and she gingerly sets down. How a creature so big can be so graceful, Jimmy has no idea, but he’s always admired that about dragons.

As soon as they’ve dismounted, she licks a long stripe up each of the twins’ faces, nuzzling them affectionately before giving Dean a headbutt. Dean grumbles about it for the next ten minutes, wondering what he ever did to make Impala like the twins more than him. It’s all good-natured, though; Dean would’ve never accepted husbands that his dragon didn’t adore, and Jimmy suspects Impala wouldn’t accept any spouse for Dean who didn’t adore him.

The castle’s empty and they take an hour or so to explore the rooms one by one. Castiel remarks on the unique architectural designs common to Moondoor, Dean makes fun of the portraits depicting an elf standing next to a horse dressed as a senator, and Jimmy catalogues every piece of furniture he plans to defile over the next few days. His brother must catch onto his thoughts, because soon Castiel’s leading them towards the bed chambers taking up half of the top floor.

The floors are polished marble, magically heated or cooled depending on the weather. Moving tapestries drape the walls; battles are depicted near the living space meant for eating and lounging, and more _erotic_ in nature. Jimmy’s not even sure some of the poses are physically possible, but the woven figures seem to be enjoying themselves. Maybe if they’re feeling adventures, they’ll give them a try. A wading pool is built into the ground by the large stained glass windows. If he had to wager, Jimmy would guess the water’s heated too.

And then there’s the bed. Jimmy’d held high hopes when he’d seen the impressively sized bed Gilda had procured for them, but the one here is nearly twice the size. The blankets look soft and inviting, every shade of purple depicted there. Silken, cream-colored curtains hang from the canopy, nearly sheer. There are at least twelve pillows stacked against the headboard, and isn’t it thoughtful of their hosts to provide an even number for each of them? He doubts they know Castiel is a pillow hog, but still.

“Wow,” Dean says at the end of an impressed whistle. “These are the nicest bed chambers I’ve ever seen.” Plopping down onto the bed, he sighs as the plush bedding cushions his fall. “The bed ain’t bad either.”

“Good,” Jimmy purrs as he climbs onto the bed and straddles Dean’s waist. “I’m glad you like it.”

“Because you won’t be leaving this room for _at least_ a week,” Castiel says as he follows his twin onto the bed, though he settles himself by Dean’s head. His hands gently circle Dean’s wrists, not quite restraining him but definitely suggesting he might.

Dean’s neck strains as he looks up at Castiel, making a lovely line that Jimmy wants to suck and kiss and nibble at, and then looks back at Jimmy. The smile Dean flashes him nearly takes his breath away.

“You know…” Dean says as he licks his lips and waggles his eyebrows. “I think I’m okay with that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONUS SCENE:
> 
>  **Dean:** Well, now that I’m not a knight anymore, I should probably get rid of my armor and sword and all that. 
> 
> **Cas:** Or… you could _not._
> 
> **Dean:** …. Why??? 
> 
> **Jimmy:** Dean, how do you feel about roleplay? 
> 
> **Dean:** …. I feel like I’m going to regret asking this, but roleplay what? 
> 
> **Cas:** We’re just two poor, helpless princes who need protecting. 
> 
> **Jimmy:** We need a big, strong knight to take care of us. 
> 
> **Cas:** Rescue us from manticores, gorgons, blood-thirsty giants… 
> 
> **Jimmy:** Our virginity… 
> 
> **Dean:** …. 
> 
> **Cas and Jimmy:** …… 
> 
> **Dean:** So… I’m going to go upstairs and get changed into my armor and when I get back you two will be on the bed, right? 
> 
> **Cas, solemnly:** I knew there was a reason we married you. 
> 
> **Jimmy, putting his hands over Cas’ mouth:** Shut up, Cas! Stop distracting him! Dean, go change!!!!


	8. Epilogue

The bard lets the last notes die out, the magical figures fade into the air, and Cain waits to see their reactions. The girl is giggling behind her hand, clearly amused at the re-telling of her fathers’ love affair. She’s lucky Cain decided to leave out the more _colorful_ details. The young men are sharing a confused look with each other.

“…Is this story about our dads?” the older one asks. “Because it sounds like it’s about our dads.”

Cain leans back in his chair and plucks a few strings, not trying to play anything in particular, just a background of music as he collects his thoughts. “There does appear to be some similarities, I will admit.”

“And Pop said he met you years ago, back when he and Papa were courting Dad,” the other boy points out. “You talk about some of this stuff like you were there.”

“A good bard always does.” The boys don’t seem convinced, so Cain allows, “A good bard also uses what he knows to tell a good story. Perhaps there’s more truth in this story than some of the others I tell.”

“Wait,” one of the young men interrupts. “Aren’t fairy tales and stuff like this supposed to have a lesson or something?”

“Yeah,” the other agrees. “So what’s the moral?”

“The moral of this story is that communication is key,” Cain says. “If the princes or the knights had chosen to _talk_ about their feelings early on, things would’ve gone a lot more smoothly. So that elvian girl you kept flirting with at dinner… perhaps you should _talk_ to her about your affections instead of hiding them.”

The boy blushes and his siblings giggle while sending him knowing looks.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me.” Cain stands, stretching a little to ease out the knots in his back from sitting for so long. “I should pay my respects to your fathers before turning in for the night.”

They look disappointed that he’s stopped entertaining them, but he offers them his lyre as a distraction. The girl snatches it first, smiling in delight as she plucks a few strings and a misshapen fish starts swimming through the air. Her brothers applaud her effort and then argue over who's next.

Satisfied that they'll be distracted for a few hours at least, Cain goes to find his princely hosts. He has no doubt that he'll find them in their bed chambers, eagerly awaiting his arrival…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONUS SCENE:
> 
>  **Castiel, likely while riding Cain’s cock:** So what story did you tell the kids? 
> 
> **Cain:** I told them about how the three of you finally got your heads out of your asses and got married. 
> 
> **Dean, probably interrupted from blowing Jimmy:** *sweating* Uh, _how much_ did you tell them? 
> 
> **Cain:** I promise, it was the G-rated version of events. 
> 
> **Jimmy, I assume guiding Dean’s mouth back to his cock:** Okay but like… you didn’t tell them we fucked, did you? Because that’ll make breakfast tomorrow super awkward. 
> 
> **Cain:** …You three have strange priorities. Are we going to fuck are or we going to talk about your children? 
> 
> **Cas, Jimmy, and Dean:** *sharing a look* 
> 
> **Jimmy:** Yeah, we should do that first thing. 
> 
> **Cas:** Agreed. 
> 
> **Dean:** Yep, what they said.


End file.
